Nocturna
by Pau Ruby Malfoy
Summary: Y allí estaba otra vez… ese horrible sueño que tanto conocía. Cada paso, cada movimiento, cada palabra; todo estaba grabado en mi memoria. En la vida de Nessie todo comienza a tomar otras formas. El miedo está creciendo, y con él, el amor.TERMINADA
1. Prefacio

Hola a todos

Bueno les cuento que esta es la primera fick bien larga que hago asique sean comprensivos si a veces se pone molesta! Ajaja

Quiero darle las gracias a mi hermanita menor Juli porque ella es la asesora de esta fick, es la que me ha ayudado cuando me estancaba, la que me criticaba o halagaba cuando le pasa lo que escribía, la que me decía que me calme cuando por una semana no se me ocurría como seguir!

Gracias niña! Enserio!!

Te quiero mucho!!

Espero que les guste y espero que me den su opinión… enserio, es muy valorada, ya sea buena o mala :P

**Prefacio**

— No lo hagas. –me suplicó.

Su mejilla ardía y mi mano temblaba sobre ella. _"Confía en mí"_ le dije. No sabía si era lo correcto, no sabía si debía dar esos pasos que me separaban del _mal_. No sabía si regresaría, pero sí estaba segura de que mi familia no me dejaría ir como si nada. Darían lucha, y eso me dolería aún más.

Después de dudar por un segundo, soltó mi mano.

Luego de tanta incertidumbre, de tanta pesadumbre y amargura, del tiempo que se había deslizado convulsivo sobre nosotros, allí estábamos, allí estaban _ellos_. La oscuridad, el sufrimiento. Ellos también habían perdido, pero el dolor no les perturbaba. Y eso demostraba cuán crueles podían ser.

"_Me prometiste no hacer nada peligroso."_

Di un paso hacia mi destino.

_"Amar no es algo que castiguemos."_


	2. Pesadillas

**Dislaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.  
Gracias por los reviews!

* * *

_**Pesadillas **_

Hacía siete años desde aquel día en que los Vulturis nos habían perdonado la vida. Hacía ya siete años desde que las palabras de los testigos, el escudo de mi madre y las manadas de licántropos habían detenido su avance y así evitado el enfrentamiento y sin duda… nuestra muerte.

Hacía siete años que no teníamos noticias de ellos, que mi tía Alice no veía nada que nos perjudicara en sus decisiones pero con el sólo hecho de nombrarlos se me erizaba la piel, con tan sólo nombrarlos se despertaba en mí un terror incomprensible e inexplicable.

Constantemente tenía horribles pesadillas. Los sueños se seguían sucediendo, todas las noches veía morir a las personas que amaba, ellos morían cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Cuando se los contaba y expresaba mi preocupación, todos trataban de calmarme o de restarle importancia.

- No tengas miedo Nessie, vamos a estar bien, esas sanguijuelas no van a volver; les dimos un susto tremendo la última vez, olvídate de ellos y de ese sueño horrible. - decía Jake.

Claro, como si fuera tan fácil olvidarse del miedo, aunque... cuando estoy cerca de él eso me resulta bastante más fácil; cuando sus ojos oscuros se cruzan con los míos, cuando me besa, cuando me sonríe de esa forma tan auténtica parece que el mundo deja de existir, como si estuviéramos en el medio de la nada, solo él y yo, no había nada ni nadie alrededor nuestro, todo desaparecía, y ya nada me importaba o asustaba.

Mi padre odia eso, aunque quiere mucho a Jacob y ambos tienen una relación de amistad que sobrepasa los límites de mi entendimiento; a él no le gusta del todo la situación, es demasiado sobreprotector cuando se lo propone y... se lo propone constantemente; juro que si fuera por él mi madre y yo estaríamos encerradas en una caja de cristal para que nada nos lastime, aunque casi nada nos lastima.

Y hablando de mi madre, ella es un caso aparte, con Jake son muy buenos amigos y ella acepta totalmente nuestra relación aunque, no fue así desde el principio, pero lentamente ella fue comprendiendo todo muy bien, quizás mejor de lo que creía. Ella y Jacob se conocen demasiado, es como si se pudieran leer las mentes o algo parecido, se entienden con sólo mirarse. En cierto modo eso me da celos, sé que Jacob ya no siente nada ni por mi madre ni por cualquier otra chica pero aún así me molesta un poco que él haya estado tan enamorado de mi mamá en algún momento, y hasta a veces, me resulta bastante incómodo.

- Nessie, ya no siento nada por Bella, es mi amiga, la veo y la quiero como tal, sabes muy bien que la única mujer a la que amo eres tú – me decía...

En la mañana decidí que no quería ir a la escuela, decidí que me quedaría caminando por el bosque, caminando y pensando, pensando en mis sueños y tratando de darles un fin, tratando de que mi cabeza comprendiera que nada iba a pasarme, que nada les iba a pasar a mis familias, la vampira y la licántropa, ellas estarían bien y yo… con ellas.

Me dirigí a un claro, a _mi_ claro, es el lugar mas bello que conozco, lo había descubierto una tarde cuando jugaba a las escondidas con mi tío Emmett, aunque parecía bastante ridículo si alguien nos veía, un gigantón jugando a las escondidas con una niña de ¿12?, ya ni recuerdo la edad que aparentaba en ese momento.

Cuando encontré por primera vez el claro era primavera y había flores por todas partes, sus aromas me embriagaron, sus colores y el brillo de uno de los pasos del río hacía que tuviera una luminosidad especial.

Ese lugar aún conservaba ese toque en mí, ese toque de dejarme sin habla cada vez que lo veía, era mi lugar favorito en el mundo, allí podía pasar horas, pensando, mirando las flores; recordaba los nombres exóticos que les había puesto ya que no conocía sus nombres y algunas era la primera vez que las veía.

Yo sólo me sentaba allí a pensar, y ya no me importaba nada, sólo la conexión que sentía con ese lugar, como si estuviera atada a él o algo parecido, era una sensación extraña pero me agradaba.

Como solía suceder cada vez que estaba allí me relajé tanto que comencé a tener sueño, me recosté sobre el pasto y cerré lo ojos.

Y allí estaba otra vez… ese horrible sueño que tanto conocía. Cada paso, cada movimiento, cada palabra; todo estaba grabado en mi memoria, sabía lo que venía pero no podía detenerlo, estaba paralizada y no me podía mover por mucho que lo intentara, no podía detenerlo ni cambiarlo, era una tortura.

Ahora estallaba la batalla. Demetri primero asesinaba a mi padre, ahí mi madre abandonaba el escudo, la pena la embargaba y ya no lograba pensar en nada; entonces todo sucedía muy rápido, alguien me golpeaba con fuerza y me tiraba del lomo de Jacob, cuando lograba levantarme solo veía dolor, mi padre había muerto, mi madre se retorcía de dolor cerca de él, Jane torturaba a Esme, Alice estaba paralizada, yo sabía porqué: mi tío Jasper también había muerto; de pronto un aullido hacía que me volviera, Jake estaba al lado mío, todo ensangrentado, estaba muriendo y yo no podía hacer nada, solo observar, estaba congelada, y ahí era donde Cayo se me acercaba y luego… todo se oscurecía.

Desperté como siempre, totalmente desencajada, histérica, llorando y gritando. Me paré de un salto, había dormido más de tres horas, todos estarían muy preocupados por mí. Debía volver, pero antes tenía que calmarme, no quería que mi padre leyera nuevamente ese sueño, ese sueño que lo afectaba tanto como a mí.

Cuando llegué a la casa blanca todos me estaban esperando pude escuchar todas sus respiraciones, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta mi padre salió a mi encuentro.

- ¿Qué es lo que pensabas que hacías? ¿Cómo vas a faltar a la escuela? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? ¿Dónde estabas?

¡Cierto! Me había olvidado de que no le había dicho a nadie que no asistiría a la escuela ese día.

Puse mi mano sobre la mejilla de mi padre y le mostré el claro y sólo el principio de mi sueño, luego susurré:

- Lo siento mucho.

- Está bien, amor, descuida, la próxima vez avisa o al menos lleva celular ¿Quieres?, el chucho ha estado como loco todo el día, creo que va a iniciar un juicio en nuestra contra por ser tan malos padres.

Reí ante su comentario y luego le pregunté:

- ¿Jake? ¿Está aquí?.

- Sí querida, está adentro, le dije que esperara a que entraras, está un poco alterado – respondió mi madre. Había llegado sin hacer ruido hasta donde estábamos. Ahora me abrazaba, sabía que no me iba a retar, que no quería hacerlo, pero me lo merecía, la había hecho preocuparse mucho. Mis padres nunca me retaban, de hecho nunca habían tenido motivos para ello, siempre me había mantenido a salvo, demasiado a salvo y rodeada de personas que podían "protegerme" en caso de que hiciera falta.

Entre a la casa todos, se voltearon para mirarme, un clima de paz inundaba la habitación; sabía que mi tío Jasper había usado sus poderes para calmar los ánimos.

- Antes de que comiencen a gritar quiero pedirles disculpas: sé que fui una inconciente al no avisar dónde estaba, quiero que sepan que aceptaré que me griten y regañen porque me lo merezco – expuse. Esperaba que mi discurso tuviera un efecto calmante en Jacob, que era el único que me miraba con enojo, y era el único al que no quería lastimar, sabía lo que yo significaba para él y no quería que sufriera por mi causa, no lo soportaba.

- Jacob, ¿por qué no salen a hablar? Ustedes dos tienen que hablar – concluyó mi padre leyendo sus pensamientos.

¿Tan malo estaba? ¡Ay, Dios! No quería salir, ¿Acaso entraría en fase y me arrancaría la cabeza? No… seguro que no, tal vez solo quisiera gritarme y mi padre no quisiera escucharlo mientras lo hacía.

Nos dirigimos afuera, él se mantuvo delante mío, cuando me había pasado antes de salir, ni siquiera me había mirado, nos detuvimos lejos de la casa, allí nadie nos escucharía.

Jacob seguía con la cabeza gacha y fija en sus pies, esta situación me estaba desesperando.

- ¿Jake? ¡Ya basta! grítame, destruye alguna cosa, haz algo, hombre, me asustas, ¡reacciona! -realmente estaba muy asustada, mi voz cada vez era más nerviosa–. Jacob Black te ordeno que me mires… ¡¡AHORA!!. –le dije sin ni siquiera pensar y con voz severa.

Cuando levantó la vista supe porque no había querido mirarme antes; tenía todos los ojos rojos, había estado llorando. No…, estaba llorando en ese mismo momento. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé tratando de hacerlo con todas mis fuerzas.

- Lo siento, lo siento, perdóname, por favor perdóname – le rogué, no podía verlo sufrir, la voz se me quebró y comencé a sollozar.

- No estoy enojado - logró decir después de unos segundo que me parecieron horas -, no estoy enojado. - repitió en tono más convencido – Nessie, ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando no te encontré en la escuela? ¿Cuando fui a buscarte y no estabas? ¿Cuando llegué a tu casa y nadie sabía nada de tu paradero?. – su voz sonaba quebrada y muy dolida.

- Lo sé. Lo siento. – le dije bajando la mirada, avergonzada.

- ¡No! ¡No lo sabes!. - ahora sí estaba enojado. Maldije mi estúpida bocota - No sabes lo que se siente que el centro mismo de tu universo desaparezca, no sabes lo que se siente que tu mundo se desmorone en un segundo, no lo sabes, Nessie.

Lo abracé con mas fuerza, claro que lo sabía, había experimentado esa sensación en mis peores sueños, pero no era momento para ello.

- Jake, por favor, perdóname - puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas y no hizo falta que le mostrara nada para que supiera lo que sentía, y lo apenada que estaba por lo que había hecho.

Me besó y me apretó contra él con mucha fuerza como si quisiera evitar que me alejara de él de nuevo.

- ¿Me perdonas? - le dije y le dediqué la mejor que mis sonrisas.

- Te perdono, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso al menos que quieras que me dé algo, ¿de acuerdo?.

Asentí levemente y volví a abrazarlo. Como cada vez que estaba cerca de él todo desapareció.


	3. Familia

**Capítulo 2**

_**Familia**_

Volvimos a la casa tomados de la mano, parecíamos dos niños.

Antes de que nos hubiéramos acercado demasiado la puerta se abrió. Entré primera y le di un beso en la mejilla a mi padre que estaba parado en la puerta esperándonos.

Al darme cuenta de que nadie me seguía, me di vuelta.

- ¿Jake? ¿Pasas? - le pregunté confundida al verlo parado en el umbral, usualmente se quedaba hasta que me iba a dormir.

- Emm, no puedo, lo siento, ya saben… - dijo mientras se ponía la mano en la nuca. - Rachel está un poco demandante con esto del embarazo, quiere a todos en casa siempre y pues... - se detuvo y me miró fijo con los ojos llenos de preocupación- hoy no fui a casa en todo el día, me voy antes de que mande a Paul a hacerme de niñera.

Me le acerqué, lo abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla para evitar que mi padre se molestara, luego Jake le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a mi papá y él se la devolvió, se subió a su moto y se alejó.

- Hija. No está mintiéndote, de veras quiere ir a ver a su hermana, está preocupado por ella y… no está enojado contigo como crees- me dijo tratando de calmarme mientras cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y entonces por qué sigo sintiéndome tan mal? – le pregunté. Odio que él se meta en mi cabeza o en la de Jacob, pero a veces su poder me sirve de terapia.

- Tal vez porque sabes que hiciste mal y... esperabas otra reacción por parte de todos nosotros- me dijo-. No hace falta leerte la mente para ello, está escrito en tu cara, cielo. – comentó sonriendo.

Le devolví la sonrisa con desgano y me fui a mi habitación arrastrando los pies, derrotada por la culpa y el cansancio, me acosté y me quedé dormida; por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no soñé con nada.

Al día siguiente tuve que ir a la escuela, sabía que si volvía a faltar sí estaría en serios problemas.

En realidad, la escuela me aburre, ya conozco todos esos temas, mi padre me los enseñó hace ya muchos años y mis compañeras... ¿Cómo alguien podía tener problemas tan superficiales? Tenían siempre problemas con sus novios (cosa que yo no, ya que desde que nací tengo a Jake y jamás hemos peleado), con sus padres (yo tampoco tenía ningún problema con ellos, ni siquiera nos levantábamos la voz) y toda clase de pequeños problemas, pero claro, luego comprendía sus problemas eran los reales; los que yo tenía eran los salidos de los libros, de terror algunos, de hadas otros.

Para ser honesta… las envidio (sanamente, claro está). Ellas tienen problemas de fácil solución, en cambio cada vez que yo o mi familia tenemos un problema, de esos que merecen ser llamados problemas, terminan en un enfrentamiento a muerte, sin cuartel y sin tregua.

- ¡Nessie! Nessie ¿estás bien? - me llamó Emma, una de mis mejores amigas. Ella es una chica alta y de tez clara, tiene el cabello rubio, lacio y largo hasta los hombros, casi siempre lo lleva atado con una coleta alta y ojos celestes claro. Emma también me dice Nessie: el apodo que Jacob me había puesto está en la punta de la lengua de todos los que me conocen, ya casi nadie me dice Renesmee, aunque esto a mi madre le moleste- ¿Estás bien? Estabas re perdida - repitió entre risas -. Vamos, es hora de la salida.

- Sí, perdón, vamos. - respondí aún terminando mis pensamientos.

Como todos los días, Jake me venía a buscar en su moto; cuando lo vi allí parado salí corriendo (a paso humano) a su encuentro. Estaba nublado, pero aun así su piel brillaba como si estuviera bajo el rayo del sol.

Me acerqué y lo abracé, me di vuelta y saludé con la mano a mis amigas, luego me subí a la moto. Cuando ya estábamos lejos de la escuela aceleró aún más, es increíble lo mucho que ama la velocidad.

Hoy íbamos a ir directo a lo de los Black. Esa casa me encanta, todos son muy buenos y amables conmigo.

Recuerdo la primera vez que fui allí, tenía pánico, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar al ver que su hijo traía a la casa a una semi–vampira, semi-humana.

Todos mis problemas y mis miedos se desvanecieron en cuanto entré: Rachel fue la primera en venir a saludarme, me abrazó muy fuerte y luego me miro a los ojos con un toque de agradecimiento en ellos; me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta la sala, allí estaban Paul (que ya conocía) y Billy, el padre de Jake; aunque era un anciano y estaba en silla de ruedas, sus ojos reflejaban juventud, valentía y coraje, era como un niño encerrado en ese cuerpo de anciano.

Él se acerco a mí y me tomó las manos, instintivamente me agaché para quedar a la misma altura que él y para poder mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que en ese momento me hicieron acordar a los de Jake; me miró fijo por un rato como buscando las palabras que me quería decir o tal vez tan solo me estaba estudiando y todo era mi imaginación. "Bienvenida, Renesmee" concluyó con una gran sonrisa después de unos minutos.

- Ness, llegamos, ¿en qué pensabas? - me preguntó Jake con curiosidad.

Puse mi mano en su mejilla y le mostré lo que pensaba.

- Tu padre me asustaba - le confesé-, no sabía qué esperar de él.

- Y tú a él – me respondió -, pero el vejete te quiere, Ness, ahora eres como una hija más para él. - y me dedicó una gran sonrisa, luego me bajó de la moto, me agarró de la cintura y comenzó a conducirme hacia la casa.

- ¡Hola! - saludó al entrar.

- ¡Hola! ¡Ay, chicos! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? - preguntó Rachel. Estaba gigante, pero aun así mantenía brillo en sus ojos, seguía radiante, se movía por todos lados, estaba más activa que antes; a veces hasta me olvidaba de su estado, pero solo hacía falta ver su vientre para recordarlo.

- ¿Tardar? Si solo tardamos cinco minutos. – repuse en tono divertido.

Era verdad lo que Jacob decía, que desde el embarazo su hermana estaba muy demandante, buscaba tener a sus "tres hombres" cerca de ella constantemente y además de ello se había leído todos los libros sobre bebés del planeta; uno de ellos decía que la música clásica les hacia bien, así que se pasaba todo el día escuchándola.

Para Billy era una tortura, inventaba constantemente nuevas salidas y viajes de pesca, el resto del día se la pasaba mirando el canal de deportes a todo volumen, ya ni conocía los equipos que veía pero eso no le importaba: cualquier excusa era buena para escapar al menos un rato de su alocada hija.

¿Y Paul? Paul la veía pasar por la casa con cara de embobado, como un niño viendo un juguete en una juguetería, maravillado, alucinado.

Desde afuera la escena de la casa de los Black parecía un caos, en realidad, _era_ un caos, pero no me molestaba, en fin, eran una familia, mi familia y eso me ponía orgullosa, no importaba lo fuerte que estuviera la música o cuántos gritos salieran del televisor mientras ellos fueran felices.

Después de un rato, y después de que Jake me obligara a hacer mi tarea, digo "obligara" porque él se sentaba conmigo en la mesa de la cocina, mirándome en silencio... digamos que no me era fácil concentrarme en nada mientras él me miraba de esa forma.

Cuando terminé de hacer mi tarea de literatura (qué casualidad: estábamos viendo mitos y leyendas) nos fuimos a su habitación, y allí nos quedamos recostados, abrazados, olvidandándonos del mundo, solo sabiendo que estábamos juntos.

- ¿Interrumpo? - saltó Paul abriendo la puerta de par en par y de un golpe, él ama hacernos ese estilo de cosas.

Jake se dio vuelta, agarró un almohadón y se lo tiró por la cabeza; por suerte le tiró un almohadón, usualmente le tiraba cosas un tanto más pesadas. El licántropo se iba diciendo que Jacob era un bruto.

- ¡¡No me dolió!! - dijo en tono burlón -. Nessie, llamó tu Bella dice que ya es tarde.

- Seguro Edward no quiere que te quedes en casa más de lo habitual - replicó Jake dando un salto de la cama y extendiendo las manos para ayudarme a levantar.

Me despedí de los Black y me fui con Jake a mi casa.

Fuimos directo a la gran casa blanca, seguro que todos seguían ahí.

Jake me despidió antes de entrar con la excusa de que era bastante tarde y yo tenía que ir a la escuela y no quería distraerme más tiempo.

Cuando entré todos estaban sentados en completo silencio, eso no me hubiera molestado de no ser porque reinaba un clima de tensión en la habitación, cosa que me pareció demasiado extraña.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté entre nerviosa y confundida - ¿Se enojaron conmigo porque llegué tarde?

- No, cariño, eso está bien, no estamos enojados. - repuso Esme, que era la que más cerca de la puerta estaba.

- ¿Entonces qué pasa?

- Nada, no pasa nada cielo, vamos, vamos a casa, necesitas dormir - me dijo mi mamá mientras me ponía la mano sobre el hombro y me arrastraba hacia afuera.

- No me mientan, no soy una niña, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están todos así?

- Es que... - mi padre dudó, sabía que estaba a punto de mentirme - tuve un pequeño intercambio de opiniones con tu tío Emmett, sabes como se pone cuando se enoja.

¡Sí, claro! Como si yo me chupara el dedo, algo estaba pasando y no querían decírmelo, todos estaban actuando de forma muy rara y sobre protectora hacía varios días, iba a averiguar qué era lo que pasaba, le tenía que preguntar a Jacob, él seguro sabía algo, se había comportado igual que los otros, él me tenía que decir la verdad, no me iba a mentir.

Sabía que mi padre estaba escuchándome así que enfaticé la última frase _"Jacob no va a mentirme". _No importaba lo mucho que me mintieran, él me iba a decir la verdad.


	4. Mentiras y Verdades

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer, bla bla bla ;)**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3**

_**Mentiras y verdades**_

A la mañana siguiente en el horario del almuerzo, Jake me llamó al celular.

_- Lo siento cariño, tengo mucho trabajo en el taller, no voy a poder ir a buscarte. Lo siento, alguno de tus tíos pasará por ti._

- ¿Por qué no viene Paul? Me puede llevar a tu casa. – pregunté. El licántropo tenía muchas preguntas que contestar.

- _No, lo siento, Rachel tiene que ir al médico hoy en la tarde y Paul va a acompañarla, me tengo que ir ¿Sí? Adiós. ¡Te amo!_

- Yo también, adiós - corté y me quedé mirando el celular. ¿Él tampoco iba a decirme la verdad? ¿Me iba a evitar de ahora en más para no decirme nada?. No, ¿Cómo iba a pensar así de Jake? Seguro que tenía mucho trabajo y no podía zafarse, no me estaba mintiendo para nada. Era yo que estaba totalmente paranoica.

A la salida, Emmett fue el "responsable" de buscarme.

Hasta ese momento nunca me había planteado la necesidad de un auto propio, pero claro, siempre Jake me buscaba; no lo necesitaba mientras él pudiera llevarme a donde quisiera.

Mi tío tuvo un efecto raro en mis compañeras, algunas quedaron un tanto intimidadas y otras totalmente cautivadas por ese gigantón de gran sonrisa y rulos locos que les comenzó a hacer chistes como un adolescente.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, todos estaban como el día anterior, sentados o parados pero quietos como estatuas y en el más absoluto de los silencios; ya no había ninguna excusa posible, ya no podían seguir mintiéndome. Fue en ese momento en el que estallé: no soporto que me mientan, no de esta forma.

- ¡DEJEN DE MENTIRME! - grité -. Tengo derecho a saber qué es lo que está pasando – Miré a mis padres, ellos esquivaban mis miradas, luego me concentré en los que aún parecían mirarme –. ¿Rose, Alice, Carlisle?, ¿Qué pasa?... no se atrevan a decir nada, porque si no juro....

- ¡Es que no pasa nada! - dijo Rosalie interrumpiéndome.

- ¿Piensan mantenerme en la ignorancia siempre?, estoy cansada de vivir así, ¡No lo soporto más!. - antes de que alguien pudiera hablar y/o reaccionar salí corriendo hacia el bosque, me dirigí a mi claro, allí nadie me molestaría, podría pensar.

Luego de un rato escuché unos pasos, sabía de quién eran pero por primera vez rogué que se perdiera y me dejara sola, pero no sucedió como yo quería.

- Ness, ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó Jake saliendo de entre los árboles, tenía un aire de preocupación en su rostro, estaba abatido.

- Sí, estoy bien- yo estaba sentada con los pies metidos hasta los tobillos en el río, tirando piedras cuando él llegó, se me acercó y me abrazó - ¿Por qué todos me ocultan cosas, Jacob?, ¿Por que _tú_ me ocultas cosas? - le dije apoyándome contra su hombro.

- Yo... – dijo comenzando a dudar.

- Por favor, Jake, no me mientas, por favor, dime lo que está pasando.

Nada me había preparado para escuchar lo que Jacob me dijo en ese momento.

- Jane, Jane dejó a los Vulturis – me dijo casi en un susurro.

De repente comenzó a faltarme el aire: estaba desesperada y comencé a llorar sin poder detenerme; no podía articular ni media palabra, Jake me abrazó aún más fuerte. Casi sin que me diera cuenta, me levantó del suelo y se comenzó a dirigir a casa.

Antes de llegar a la casa o llegando a esta, realmente no lo sé, porque perdí la conciencia, me desmayé o… tal vez tan solo me dormí, solo sé que comencé a soñar, sí, el mismo sueño de siempre pero esta vez algo había cambiado: todos estaban paralizados menos yo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía lo que debía hacer para evitar que los que amo murieran. Me bajé del lomo de Jacob, debía entregarme, los Vulturis me querían a mí y no a ellos...

De pronto comencé a escuchar a mi padre y a Jake, parecía que peleaban, el sueño comenzó a desaparecer.

- _¿Le contaste?, ¡Perro estúpido! ¡Sabes lo mal que le hace esto! ¡Sabes el miedo que le tiene a Jane!_

_- Lo sé, Edward, pero ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Mentirle? ¡No puedo mentirle! ¡Lo sabes!._

Desperté. Aunque no quería hacerlo.

- Está despertando - escuché que decía Carlisle.

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi a mi alrededor a Carlisle que me apretaba la mano, a mi madre que estaba junto a él, a mi padre y a Jake que estaban parados no muy atrás de ellos.

- Ness... digo, Renesmee... está bien, ya pasó querida, estás en casa - la voz de mi abuelo me calmó; confío mucho en él y sé que nunca me mentiría.

- ¡Esme!, Esme, quiero hablar con ella - le dije a mi abuelo en voz calmada o al menos traté de que así fuera.

- Acá estoy, cariño - me respondió ella entrando a la habitación; Carlisle se paró, la miró y luego se corrió dejándole su lugar y parándose entre mi padre y Jake.

- Abuela, tienes que prometerme algo - mi voz sonaba histérica y ella reaccionó al instante, sólo para tratar de calmarme.

- Lo que quieras, querida - me respondió en voz calmada agarrándome la mano mientras yo me sentaba en la cama-, lo que quieras.

Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla y le mostré ese sueño que tanto me había atormentado durante tanto tiempo, le mostré a Jane torturándola.

- Esme, prométeme que nunca lo permitirás, prométemelo - traté de que mi voz sonara como una orden pero sonó más como un ruego.

Esme miró a mi padre que la observaba con preocupación en la mirada, y luego a Carlisle que la miraba de la misma manera, pero había algo mas en ella, miedo... miedo por Esme y por mí.

- Lo prometo - concluyó -, te lo prometo, Renesmee.

Luego ella se levantó, le agarró la mano a Carlisle y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

Me levanté de un salto.

- ¡Hija! Despacio - dijo mi madre agarrándome de la cintura al ver que me había mareado.

- ¡Estoy bien! Estoy bien - dije tratando de calmarla -, quiero hablar con la tía Alice, quiero hablar con ella.

- Tu tía está en la otra casa, voy a llamarla para que...

- No - interrumpí a mi padre. Quería hablar con Alice a solas, no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera -. Voy a ir yo, quiero hablar con ella a solas.

Nadie me siguió, los tres se quedaron muy quietos, sólo se escuchaba el latido del corazón de Jake, parecía que ni siquiera respiraban.

Antes de salir de la habitación miré a Jacob: tenia una apariencia horrible, parecía como que no había dormido en días, seguramente esto lo estaba afectando demasiado. Después hablaría con él; ahora sólo me podía concentrar en Alice.


	5. Presentimientos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia son propiedad de Meyer.  
****Hola:  
****Quería agradecerles a todos los que comentaron y tambien a todas las personas que han agregado esta fick a sus favoritos****

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**

_**Presentimientos**_

Cuando llegué a la casa, sóo estaban Alice y Jasper.

Carlisle y Esme seguían en mi casa y seguramente Emmett se había llevado a Rosalie, ella odiaba pelearse conmigo, al igual que yo con ella; pero a Rose la afectaba muchísimo, no lo soportaba, seguro que mi tío la mantendría ocupada en algo durante un par de horas... ¡Augh! ¡No quería pensar en lo que podrían estar haciendo!

- ¿Tía, podemos hablar? - le dije. Ella y Jasper estaban sentados en el sofá muy quietos. Alice se levantó y se acerco a mí- A solas – dije mirando por encima de su hombro al darme cuenta de que Jasper no había movido ni un músculo–, sin ofender – agregué.

Alice se volvió y miróa mi tío, é asintió más por ella que por mí, me da la impresión, y se alejó.

- Ahora estamos solas, dime, ¿d qué quieres hablarme?

- ¡Como si no lo supieras!, de... de... Jane - me costó horrores pronunciar ese nombre sin ponerme a llorar como loca otra vez y sin que mi voz sonara quebrada.

- Ah, o sea que ya lo sabes - miró hacia abajo -. Lo siento Nessie, lo siento en serio;no queríamos ocultártelo. Sbemos que tienes todo el derecho del mundo de saber la verdad pero... nos pareció lo mejor evitarte el sentirte mal por algo que no es nada, sólo por eso no te lo dijimos. ¿Estás enojada? – me dijo hablando muy rápido.

- Está bien, Alice, no estoy enojada - ¿Enojada? como iba a poder estar enojada, al menos con ella, no podía enojarme con Alice:es demasiado buena para que uno se enoje con ella - Sólo quiero saber lo que viste y saber por qué todos están tan preocupados. Si tú misma dices que esto no tiene importancia, respóndeme con sinceridad.

- Bueno, es que no vi mucho, y eso es lo que nos preocupa, sólo la vi vagando por Europa, sola ¿Entiendes? Sin Vulturis, los dejó.

- Y no viste por qué los dejó – concluí.

- No. – me respondió secamente.

- ¿Y Alec? Carlisle me ha contado de los Vulturis y me dijo que Alec y Jane nunca se separan.

- Eso es el otro punto, el que más nos preocupa, es que yo vi a Jane sola, sin nadie, ni siquiera con Alec. Jasper dice que... - se detuvo en su pensamiento y supe que era porque no quería que yo lo escuchara.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que el tío dice? - mi voz sonó más a una madre pidiéndole explicaciones a su hija adolescente que a una sobrina preguntándole a una tía.

- Dice que Jane quiere hacer algo que, pues, ni Alec ni los Vulturis comparten - me dijo en un susurro. Si mi oído no fuera tan fino no habría forma de que hubiera podido escuchar.

- ¿Y qué crees que puede... - me detuve ya que no pude seguir hablando. De pronto todo caía en su lugar, comprendí el verdadero origen del miedo de mi familia, de la sobreprotección de mi madre.

Comencé a marearme nuevamente, Alice me agarro de la cintura y me sentó en una silla que estaba cerca.

- ¡Nessie! ¿Qué paso? ¡Háblame! ¿Qué te pasa? - estaba asustada, muy asustada.

- A mí, eso es lo que quiere. - dije jadeando.

Mi tía al escuchar eso quiso calmarme.

- No, Ness, ¿Cómo vas a pensar eso? Nosotros somos demasiados y tenemos el apoyo de los licántropos, Jane jamás se atrevería a venir por nadie de esta familia. Nunca haría algo así, sabe que haciéndonos daño va a ser severamente castigada por los Vulturis, y además… Jasper puede estar equivocado, sabes como es él ¿No?.

- ¿Y entonces por qué todos están actuando tan raros?.

Dudó en contestarme pero en cuanto comenzó a hablar supe que era verdad, ella no sabía mentirme.

- Porque no sabemos qué es lo que quiere, por eso y porque no queríamos que te enteraras, Ness, por eso.

Puse mi mano en su hombro y luego la abracé, tratando de demostrarle que le creía.

- Está bien, gracias, gracias por cuidarme, en serio, sé que me pongo muy infantil a veces, pero aprecio lo que hacen por mí, tú y todos en esta familia.

Me sonrió ampliamente.

- Sí, te pones infantil a veces y más ahora que vas a cumplir años.

Ay, ¡no!. ¡Se acordó! ¿Cómo se iba a olvidar? Al otro día era mi cumpleaños y... aunque me encanta cumplir años, me molesta que me regalen, en eso salí a mi mamá, me parece totalmente innecesario. Sé que todos los Cullen me quieren, sé que Jacob me quiere, sé que mis amigos del colegio y los licántropos y sus familias también, no necesito que me lo demuestren con regalos, una palabra de afecto es totalmente satisfactoria y muy apreciada por mi parte. Pero no. Todos me compran cosas, todos me llenan de regalos; aunque los agradezco, claro, sé que es una muestra de afecto pero... aún así, no me siento cómoda recibiendo montañas de cosas todos mis cumpleaños.

- ¡Ni te imaginas lo que te tengo preparado para este año! - dijo emocionadísima.

Ella amaba armar mis cumpleaños, decoraba la casa de una forma increíble, nunca repetía ni un adorno, era fascinante, debo admitir que admiro el gusto que tiene Alice, es exquisito.

- ¡Yupi! - traté de que sonara lo mas sincero posible pero mi tía se dio cuenta de mi esfuerzo.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Te va a encantar! ¡Lo juro!, si no te gusta... seré tu esclava ¿Qué dices? - replicó en tono alegre.

- ¡No, gracias!, prefiero sufrir un día a una eternidad - respondí entre risas.

Alice río conmigo y luego escuchamos el jeep de Emmett.

- Son Emmett y Rosalie - dijo Alice.

- Sí… voy a ir a disculparme con Rose, la traté muy mal - le dije señalando con la cabeza donde se había estacionado el jeep.

Mi tía asintió. Me paré, salí de la casa y fui al encuentro de mis recién llegados tíos.

- ¡Hey! Nessie, ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿O aún quieres golpearnos? - me dijo Emmett cuando me vio.

Rosalie agachó la cabeza y trató de esconderse detrás de Emmett que se corrió para que yo me pudiera poner frente a ella.

- No, ya estoy bien, no le voy a pegar a nadie... por ahora - dije mirando fijo a mi tío sonriendo.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Rose...

- No, Renesmee, no te disculpes, la que se tiene que disculpar soy yo...

- No, yo...

- En serio, soy yo...

- ¿Pueden dejar de interrumpirse la una a la otra y hablar de una vez?, ya me están mareando. - repuso mi tío.

- ¡Empiezo yo! - me apresuré a decir. - Rose, lo siento, me comporté muy mal y te grité cuando no debí hacerlo, no tenía que hacerlo; está bien, me estaban mintiendo, pero comprendí que era por mi bien, no porque querían mentirme, sólo buscaban protegerme.

- ¿Comprendiste? es decir, ¿Te enteraste? - preguntó entre confundida y curiosa.

- Sí, Jacob me lo contó - ¿Para qué le habré dicho eso? ¡Eso me pasa por no pensar antes de hablar!.

Rosalie puso su mejor cara de pocos amigos y comenzó a golpear el suelo con su pie derecho mientras cruzaba los brazos, sabía que se venia un sermón sobre Jacob.

- ¡Ese perro tonto! ¿Cómo es que siempre está metido en todo? ¡Hace todo mal! ¡Le decimos que no te cuente y va y te cuenta! Pero claro que puedo esperar de alguien como él, ¿,o?.

La relación de Rosalie y Jacob no había mejorado con los años, mejor dicho había empeorado; ambos son muy celosos y además nunca se soportaron, así que no pueden "compartirme", y digo compartirme como si yo fuera un juguete porque ciertas veces me siento como que soy un juguete y ellos dos niños que pelean con uñas y dientes por él.

- Tía, por una vez ¿Puedes ser amable con él?. En serio, ya me molesta que se anden insultando delante mío, ¿Es que no entienden? Los dos significan mucho para mí, ¡No quiero más a uno que a otro!, no podría vivir si alguno de ustedes dos me falta.

Rosalie ablandó su cara y me miró enternecida.

- ¿Hace cuanto que Jake no te hace algún chiste sobre rubias? Dime – pregunté.

- Bastante. - respondió en un susurro, volviendo a poner su anterior cara de enojada y volviendo a golpear el suelo.

- ¿Sabes por qué? porque yo se lo pedí ¿De acuerdo?, le pedí que no te hiciera más esos chistes porque sé que te molestan y te hieren, y él aceptó. – expuse.

- Sólo porque tú se lo pediste - respondió tratando de justificar aún su enojo hacia Jake -, pero no porque lo sabe.

- Sí, solo por mí, entonces si él hizo eso por mi, ¿Tú harías algo por mí? ¡Por favor! Deja de tratarlo tan mal, él solo quiere lo mejor para mí y lo hace como puede, no es perfecto, ¿De acuerdo? A veces se equivoca, pero es así como lo quiero. - dije tratando de que esa cabezota de mi tía comprendiera al menos media palabra de mi discurso.

Ella bufó y luego contestó.

- De acuerdo, haré el mejor de los esfuerzos.

Sonreí y la abracé.

- Gracias Rose - le dije -, además... - agregué mientras miraba fugazmente a Emmett que no se había movido, sabía que el comentario que lanzaría ahora sería demasiado gracioso para él - tienes que agradecer que tenga a Jacob, porque así nunca les pediré que me compren un perrito.

Como esperaba Emmett soltó una risa estruendosa y comenzó a golpear el jeep con la mano hasta abollarlo. Rosalie lo miraba encantada mientras ella también reía.

- ¿Felices ahora? ¿Los dos? - pregunté con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Muy! - respondió Emmett.

- Sí, feliz - dijo Rosalie.


	6. Mi Jacob

**Capítulo 5**

_**Mi Jacob**_

En la noche, cuando ya había terminado de disculparme con todos, incluso con mis padres, decidí ir a ver a Jacob. Le pedí el auto prestado a mi madre y me dirigí a su casa.

Billy atendió la puerta.

- Hola Nessie ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde? - me preguntó.

- Hola Billy ¿Está Jacob?.

- No, me dijo que iba a bajar a la playa un rato.

- Gracias, entonces voy para allá. Buenas noches.

- Adiós. Emm, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – me preguntó muy bajito.

- Sí, lo que quieras. - contesté amablemente.

- ¿Jake y tú pelaron?. No es que quiera meterme en su relación, pero cuando llegó a casa... parecía muy angustiado, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía así, tan deprimido, me preocupa. – me confesó.

- Lo sé, Billy, es mi culpa, voy a ir ahora a hablar con él a intentar solucionar todo esto, no te preocupes. - le dije tratando de calmarlo.

Él asintió y luego me di vuelta y me dispuse a correr hasta la playa, seguro que iba a llegar más rápido de esa forma, además podría pensar, no había querido hacerle daño a Jacob, pero al parecer, lo había herido bastante.

Seth y Jake estaban sentados en la arena en silencio.

El joven Clearwater es mi mejor amigo, es el mejor dando consejos y la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida, desde pequeña él siempre me ha ayudado y me ha comprendido. Es genial poder tener a alguien con quien hablar y estoy muy feliz de que ese alguien sea Seth.

- Hola. - dije tímidamente mientras me acercaba a ellos.

Seth se dio vuelta y me saludo con la mano mientras me sonreía, Jake no se movió.

- Yo me tengo que ir... si no llego rápido estoy seguro de que Leah va a venir a buscarme y no quiero que se ponga a gritarme... nos vemos, Jake, Nessie. - dijo esbozando una media sonrisa y luego se fue.

Me senté en el espacio que había dejado mi amigo al lado de Jacob, él estaba mirando el mar, cuando me senté a su lado no me miro, ni se movió.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - preguntó después de un rato de silencio mientras continuaba con la mirada lejos de mí.

- Sí, estoy mejor - le respondí suavemente-, pero parece que el que ahora se siente mal eres tú ¿Verdad? ¿Te sientes mal por haberme contado? - le pregunté tratando de comprender su angustia mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

- No, no me siento mal por haberte dicho la verdad, me siento mal por haber provocado que te dé un ataque de llanto y que te desmayaras. – dijo enojado y alejó su rostro de mí- ¡Qué bien que te cuido! - comentó con sarcasmo.

- ¡No, Jake!, sólo hiciste lo que te pedí ¿O te olvidas? Yo te pedí que me lo contaras, de una u otra forma me iba a enterar y me alegra que tú me lo hayas contado. - le dije mientras lo abrazaba tratando de que se calmara.

- La cosa es que no debería haberte mentido. - dijo abatido– o al menos decírtelo de otra forma. – concluyó en voz bajo.

- Era lo mejor ¿Verdad?, acepto que tuve una reacción un poco exagerada.

- ¿Exagerada? ¡Exagerada es poco! - dijo en todo jovial, olvidando la angustia que tenia hacia unos instantes.

Creo que verme bien, y ver que no estaba enojada con él hizo que dejara de culparse.

Luego de eso nos quedamos hablando hasta que me quedé dormida.

Desperté gracias a la luz del sol que me daba en los ojos y hacía que el brillo fuera insoportable.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, tenía mi cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Jacob, cuando me moví para verlo me saludo.

- Hola dormilona ¿Cómo estás? - dijo casi en susurro.

Giré la cabeza, estaba acostado sobre la arena, estaba soportando todo mi peso.

- Bien, ¿Por qué no me moviste o despertaste?, esa posición parece incomoda y yo peso.

- Porque tú estabas muy cómoda y yo no estaba incómodo, en serio, no me molestas para nada. - respondió sonriendo.

Me senté a su lado.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!. – me dijo feliz.

- ¡Gracias! – le respondí, acercándome a él, ya que seguía tirado en el suelo con aire despreocupado.

En cuanto vio mi movimiento, me agarró de la cintura, me tiró contra él y me besó. No quería soltarlo, no podía hacerlo, continué besándolo hasta que ambos nos quedamos sin aire.

Me quedé apoyada contra él mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo. Luego hizo ademán de pararse, me senté y el también, tenia en la mano una pequeña cajita de madera.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Renesmee! Te amo. - dijo suavemente.

- Gracias Jacob, pero no tenías que comprarme nada, lo sabes ¿No?

- Sí, lo sé, pero te compré, así que ahora ábrelo. - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Agarré la pequeña cajita y la abrí, dentro había un collar, era hermoso, de oro y tenia un dije, era un corazón, en la parte trasera tenia una inscripción, decía: _"Por siempre tu Jacob"._

- Oh Jake, gracias. Es hermoso.- Estaba anonadada, era lo más bello que había visto -. Pero esto debe valer una fortuna, no debiste...

No pude terminar la frase ya que me calló con un beso, me tomó por sorpresa y fue demasiado apasionado para mi pobre parte humana. Mi corazón comenzó a latir unas veinte veces mas rápido de lo que normalmente lo hacía y eso es decir demasiado. Tuve que echarme para atrás ya que la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas y no quería volver a desmayarme, odiaba esa parte humana mía que me hacía perder la cabeza tan seguido.

Jacob comenzó a reírse de mi reacción, no tuve tiempo de decir o hacer nada ya que en ese momento sonó mi celular.

- Hola - dije contestando, era mi madre.

- ¡Hola amor! Feliz cumpleaños. - dijo en tono feliz.

- Gracias ma. - respondí sonriendo, aunque ella no podía verme.

- ¿Acaso te desperté?.

- No, estaba despierta. Lo siento, no te avisé que me quedaba con Jake, es que no se me ocurrió, me quedé dormida.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada, tu padre se puso un poco nervioso, ya lo conoces, pero logré calmarlo, no te dirá nada, en serio.

Respiré aliviada.

- Mejor.

- Espera, Alice quiere hablarte.

¡Oh, Dios mío! Ya venía, se venía el lío.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños sobrinita!.

- Gracias tía.

- Quiero que vengas ya para la casa, tus padres puede que no te digan nada, pero yo sí lo haré, ven a la casa ya, si no, no llegaremos a arreglarte para la fiesta. - dijo en un tono que aparentaba ser de enojada pero tenía más voz de chiste que de enojo.

- ¿Necesito tanto arreglo? ¿Tan mal estoy?. - dije siguiéndole la broma.

- Claro que no, querida, pero vamos, ven rápido – respondió impaciente –, y sola, no se te ocurra traer a Jake ¿De acuerdo? Todo tiene que ser una sorpresa, para todos.

- De acuerdo Alice, en unos minutos estoy allí. – corté y me quedé mirando a Jacob que miraba el mar fijamente.

¿Cómo él era capaz de volverme tan loca? Sí, sí, sé de lo que se trata la imprimación, llevo imprimada ocho años de mi vida, desde mi nacimiento o incluso antes, pero hay algo más, hay algo más que nos une a pesar de ello, no sé qué es, pero sé que aunque la imprimación entre nosotros no existiera, lo hubiera elegido igual y me enloquecería por él de la misma forma que ahora.

- ¿Jake? - dije. No quería que ese momento terminara, no me cansaba de verlo ni de estar cerca de él, pero si no quería que Alice tuviera un ataque tenía que ir rápido a casa. - Tengo que volver a casa.

- Claro. - me respondió levantándose y extendiendo las manos para ayudarme.


	7. Cumpleaños

**Capítulo 6**

_**Cumpleaños**_

Cuando llegamos a su casa, me despedí de él y me subí al auto.

La mansión estaba igual, aún Alice no había armado nada, seguramente no quería que yo lo viera. Eso de _"Todo tiene que ser una sorpresa, para todos"_, era literal y… me asustó un poco, usualmente sé que esperar de ella pero hoy no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba planeando.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!. - dijeron todos a unísono cuando entre.

- Gracias. – dije un poco avergonzada.

Mis padres fueron los primeros en acercarse y abrazarme, luego llegaron mis abuelos y mis tíos. La última que me saludó fue Alice, me abrazó y después me agarró la mano.

- Vamos - me dijo emocionada. Me condujo hacia el baño de arriba. Rosalie la siguió; cuando entró, cerró la puerta tras ella.

Alice me agarró de los hombros y me sentó en una silla y comenzó a maquillarme.

Rosalie le pasaba los maquillajes hasta que se aburrió del trabajo y comenzó a peinarme, o al menos trató de hacerlo porque mi cabello estaba todo enmarañado.

- ¿Dónde has estado con el chu... Jacob?. - me preguntó mientras me desenredaba el pelo con cara de horror.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando, Rosalie?, me quedé dormida en la playa, el viento hizo eso, no ninguna otra actividad. – le dije con voz burlona.

Alice rió por lo bajo y Rose aún sin dar mucho crédito a lo que yo le había dicho siguió desenredándome el pelo.

- ¿Qué le hago?. - preguntó después de un rato.

- Dale un poco de volumen y hazle un peinado sencillo, un medio recogido tal vez, eso estará bien, así no se lo sacará. - dijo en tono despreocupado.

En ese momento recordé mi cumpleaños de hacía dos años. Alice me había hecho un súper peinado, pero era demasiado elaborado y no me sentía cómoda. En la mitad de la noche tuve la ayuda de mi madre y me lo terminé sacando.

Cuando terminaron de peinarme y maquillarme, Alice me levantó y me vistió.

- Listo. - concluyó con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres verte? - me preguntó Rose.

- Por favor. - le respondí nerviosa.

Rosalie me llevó a su habitación donde había un espejo de dos metros.

Cuando me vi no lo podía creer. Estaba vestida al mejor estilo Marilyn Monroe, me habían puesto un vestido violeta, eso hacía resaltar aun más la palidez de mi piel, y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color. Di un par de vueltas, sólo para verificar que la chica que estaba en el espejo efectivamente era yo y no otra.

- Estás hermosa Renesmee - dijo Rose con un toque de orgullo en la voz. -. Emmett. - susurró luego.

Mi tío apareció al instante. Traía una caja en la mano, mi regalo. Emmett se quedó paralizado al verme.

- Lo sé, me veo ridícula. - le dije medio decepcionada.

- Para nada - me respondió con una amplia sonrisa. -, te ves bellísima, sobrina.

- ¡Hey!, ¡Basta ya!, voy a ponerme celosa - bromeo Rosalie -, cariño, esperamos que esto te guste...

- Claro que me va a gustar. - le dije.

Mi tío estiro los brazos y me dio mi regalo, lo agarré y caminé hacia atrás y me senté en la cama con la caja sobre las piernas. Me dispuse a abrir mi regalo.

- ¡Una notebook! Wow, ¡Gracias!. – dije feliz.

- ¿Te gusta? - me preguntó ella sonriendo.

- Claro que me gusta, me encanta. – dije eufórica.

Me levante dejando mi regalo a un costado y fui a abrazar a mi tía. Después me colgué de mi tío, el me devolvió el abrazo y me apretó muy fuerte, creo que si fuera completamente humana me hubiera sacado todo el aire.

- Es hora de que bajes, ya esta todo listo, los invitados llegaran en cualquier momento. – dijo Alice apareciendo en la habitación sin que me de cuenta.

Salí de la habitación vacilando y me dirigí hacia las escaleras y comencé a bajarlas. Todos se dieron vuelta para verme. Esme se tapo la boca con asombro, Carlisle sonrió ampliamente, Jasper hizo una mueca, había notado mi incomodidad al estar vestida de esa forma pero luego sonrió, mi madre abrió la boca supongo que para decir algo pero la cerro sin articular palabra, mi padre me miraba atónito, en un segundo estaba al pie de la escalera, me extendió la mano, yo la estreche y me ayudo a bajar los últimos escalones.

- Estas hermosa. - me dijo al oído. Me sonroje.

En ese momento todos se me acercaron, comenzaron a abrazarme y a felicitarme, luego comenzaron a darme los regalos.

Mi padre me regalo un auto, con la excusa de que había leído mis pensamientos el día en que me había percatado de que necesitaba uno, pero yo sabia su verdadera intención, quería que alguna vez en la vida dejara de depender de que Jacob me llevara a todos lados, como un método de separación o algo así.

Cuando Esme y Carlisle me mostraron su regalo no lo podía creer.

- OH ¡Por Dios! ¡¡¡Me encanta!!! - dije gritando. ¡Mi regalo era un piano! un piano gris plata, totalmente hermoso y... ¡Sólo para mi! – Gracias, gracias, gracias. - dije abrazándolos.

- Ahora puedes tocar cuando quieras. - me dijo Esme.

Yo había aprendido a tocar desde muy pequeña, mi padre y Rose me habían enseñado. Ellos decían que yo era la verdadera música de la familia, porque ellos habían tenido años de práctica, lo mío era puro talento. Pero yo no lo creo, no es por eso, es porque tuve y tengo a los mejores profesores que cualquiera podría tener.

Recién en ese momento fue que pude ver la decoración que Alice y Esme habían preparado para la fiesta. Estaba decorado con lilas y rosas blancas (mis dos flores favoritas) y tela de raso y tulles violetas decoraban la escalera y las ventanas, era algo hermoso.

Escuchamos un auto acercarse y supe que era el de mi abuelo.

El primero en entrar fue Seth, comenzó a saludar amablemente y con una gran sonrisa a todos, luego llego hasta donde yo estaba, me abrazo y me felicito. Detrás de él me saludo mi abuelo, Charlie es genial, y me conoce muy bien, no hizo ningún comentario sobre mi ropa, sólo me guiño un ojo, me abrazó. Por último entraron Sue y Leah, ellas aún no se han acostumbrado a los vampiros y todo eso, aún tienen un poco de desconfianza, sobre todo Leah que intenta poner su mejor cara mientras Emmett a propósito va a saludarla.

- Feliz cumpleaños. - saltaron las dos a unísono.

- Muchas gracias, gracias por venir. - respondí con franqueza.

Mi abuelo se acercó con un sobre en la mano.

- Esperamos que esto te guste, es de parte de todos nosotros, realmente no lo elegí yo, fue Seth, él que lo propuso, dijo que te iba a gustar. - estaba nervioso, y hablaba rápido.

- Seguro que me va a gustar. – dije.

Estaba en lo correcto, me gusto, Seth conoce mis gustos y sabía que esto era lo que quería. Me regalaron dos entradas para el recital de mi banda de rock favorita.

- ¡Gracias! – les dije.

- Es para que vallas con quien quieras. – me dijo Seth guiñándome el ojo, sin que nadie más que yo lo viera hacerlo.

Yo sonreí. Es porque mi abuelo aun no sabe nada de lo que pasa entre Jake y yo, él no quiere enterarse de ciertas cosas y… tampoco queremos decirle, sabemos que va a resultarle algo… traumático.

Luego de un rato escuchamos otro auto, eran los Black.

Cuando entraron me puse aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Comenzaron a pasar por mi mente miles de preguntas _¿Qué van a pensar cuando me vean así vestida? ¿Qué reacción tendrán?._ Ellos no están acostumbrados a verme así, ellos están acostumbrados a la Nessie que siempre se viste sencillo, con jeans y zapatillas, a decir verdad, yo también estoy acostumbrada a esa Nessie, y verme así me resultaba muy extraño e incomodo, odio ser la atención, y... en mi cumpleaños y con esta ropa, no iba a pasar de ser percibida.

Billy fue el primero en entrar, yo me escondí, como pude detrás de Jazz, el sintió mi pánico y de repente me sentí muy calmada.

Los recién llegados se pararon frente a Jasper, supongo que no me escondí lo suficientemente bien.

- Sal ya Nessie, queremos saludarte. - dijo Rachel impaciente.

Me corrí dos pasos hacia la derecha y luego avance otros dos más.

Paúl y Billy me miraban con una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros, Rachel me miraba ¿Feliz? no podía leer su expresión ya que me concentre en Jacob, se había quedado con la boca abierta, literalmente. Paúl estiro el brazo y le dio un golpe en la nuca, el chico reaccionó y cerró la boca al instante.

Billy fue el primero en acercase.

- Feliz Cumpleaños querida - me dijo amarrándome las manos. -, te ves muy bien.

- Gracias. - les respondí poniéndome totalmente roja.

- ¡Nessie! ¡No puedo creer como estas! ¡Me encanta! -. dijo Rachel mientras me abrazaba.

Cuando quise darme cuenta Jacob había desaparecido, mire por encima del hombro de Paúl, estaba sentado en las escaleras.

Fui a buscarlo.

- Hola. - le dije tímidamente - lo sé, no estoy de lo mejor vestida pero... Alice dice que...

- Que estas hermosa. - me dijo interrumpiéndome.

- Bueno... gracias... entonces, ¿Por qué te fuiste y te escondiste?

- No me escondí, es que... tu abuelo. - dijo señalando con la cabeza.

- ¡Oh! es verdad, seria... complicado.

- Exacto. - dijo esbozando una media sonrisa.

- Tengo una idea… ven. – le dije estirando la mano.

Me miro extrañado, pero luego se levanto y me estrecho la mano.

Lo arrastre fuera de la casa y seguí caminando hasta que ya estábamos muy lejos. Antes de que dejara de caminar me agarró de la cintura y me dió vuelta. Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos, él me miraba como si yo fuera algún tesoro invaluable o algo por el estilo y en cierto modo me sentí un poco incómoda. Pusó su mano sobre mi mentón y levantó suavemente mi cara hasta dejarla más o menos a su altura, mientras seguía mirándome de la misma forma. Entonces se acerco y me beso muy delicadamente.

Yo no quería ese estilo de beso, asíque decidí tomar el control de la situación pasando mis manos por su detrás de su cuello y apretándome aún más contra él, comencé a besarlo con más intensidad, en ese momento mi cabeza empezó a darme vueltas, como usualmente lo hacía, pero esta vez no me importo. En cuanto ambos dejamos de respirar Jake se alejo de mi un paso.

- ¿Qué haces? -. le pregunté recuperando el aliento.

- No quiero que te mueras mientras me besas. - me dijo bromeando.

- Sueles provocar eso en mi. - le respondí acercándome y volviendo a rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

- Y tu en mi, pero ese no es el punto. - me dijo.

- ¿Y cuál es? -. pregunté enfadada. Luego me solté y me alejé medio paso de él, para poder mirarlo a la cara.

- Es que allá - dijo señalando la casa. - hay personas que también te aman y que quieren compartir contigo tu cumpleaños.

- No me interesa, sólo quiero estar contigo. - le dije. Ya no estaba enojada, y eso era lo que me molesta realmente, no puedo estar enojada con él por mucho tiempo.

- Pues tendrás tiempo para estar conmigo Ness, sabes que esto me cuesta más que a ti - me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla. -, pero no puedes dejarlos allí plantados, vinieron a verte...

- Pueden verme otro día. - dije interrumpiéndolo.

Miro hacia abajo, luego se acercó y me abrazó.

- Sólo una vez vas a cumplir ocho años.

- Ocho años de existencia. - lo corregí.

Me miró fijo, serio, parecía enojado, pero no lo estaba.

Bufé.

- De acuerdo, vamos. – fue lo último que dije. Me agarró de la cintura y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la mansión.

Al llegar Esme se acercó a nosotros.

- Hija te estábamos esperando.

- ¿Para qué? – pregunté.

- Para que estrenes el piano, queremos escucharte.

- ¡Oh! no. - dije nerviosa.

- Vamos, siéntate en ese piano Nessie. - me dijo Jake poniéndome las manos en los hombros y llevándome al piano que mis abuelos me habían regalado.

Me senté, cerré los ojos buscando en mi mente alguna melodía perfecta para la ocasión, alguna melodía que no hubiera tocado mil veces, al no encontrar ninguna comencé a improvisar.

Al terminar, abrí los ojos, todos me miraban embobados.


	8. Desesperación

**Capítulo 7**

_**Desesperación**_

Todo estaba saliendo muy bien, me seguía sintiendo incómoda con la ropa, pero a pesar de ello todo estaba saliendo genial.

Seth se me acercó y me abrazó.

- Gracias por el regalo - le dije mientras me alejaba de él. -, por los regalos. - comenté bromeando.

- ¡De nada! Le dije a Charlie que seguramente ibas a ir con alguna amiga... sólo por si pregunta. - diciendo lo último muy bajito.

- Gracias. - respondí un poco avergonzada.

- Emm ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿No estas cansada de mentirle a Charlie?, no es que me quiera meter pero...

- Si lo estoy - repliqué interrumpiéndolo. -, lo estoy, pero ya sabes como es él, no quiere saber mucho... y no creo que lo comprenda.

- Charlie es un tipo inteligente y sumamente comprensivo, comprendió a su hija cuando se convirtió en vampiro ¿Por qué no va a comprender que estás imprimada con Jake?

- ¿Te enumero? Porque es Jake, porque el es el hijo de su mejor amigo, porque yo su nieta y porque en si me lleva 17 años.

- Pero Edward le lleva más de 17 años a Bella y no dijo nada.

- Lo sé, pero me da miedo su reacción, temo que Charlie no lo comprenda.

Estaba aturdida, odio mentir y mucho más a mi abuelo, adoro a Charlie y no me gusta ocultarle las cosas, y también me molesta que me recuerden que lo hago. Bufé y me di media vuelta.

Alice estaba congelada, parada al lado de Jasper que le agarraba la mano, luego parpadeo y me sonrío al notar que yo la estaba observando, no, yo no era la única que la estaba mirando, todos estaban mirándola confundidos mientras que mi padre tenia la mirada fija en ella con el rostro severo.

- Alice ¿Qué viste? -. preguntó mi madre.

- Como que, ¿Qué vio? -. comentó Charlie acercándose a Seth.

- Más de lo que no quieres saber. - le respondió el joven en voz baja.

- Mejor nos vamos. - salto Leah al ver e rostro de horror de Alice y la total confusión de Charlie.

En silencio todos se fueron yendo, mientras que mi familia vampira seguía sin mover un músculo.

- Después nos avisas. - le dijo Paul a Jacob antes de salir.

El asintió, me agarró de la mano y me llevó a uno de los sillones, cerca de donde estaba mi tía.

- Ahora si Alice, ¿Qué viste? -. dijo mi mamá nerviosa.

Mi tía estaba paralizada, no se movía y eso hacia que eso me asustara aún más, esto no era bueno, no era bueno para nada.

- Vio a Jane. - dijo mi padre en voz neutra.

- ¿Donde? - preguntó Emmett.

- Cerca... cerca de aquí. - dijo Alice con voz cortada.

Comencé a respirar con dificultad ¿Qué es lo que ella quiere? ¿Qué quiere?.

Jacob me abrazó.

- Cálmate, cálmate, no va a pasar nada. - me dijo en un susurro.

- Tal vez esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros y tal vez ni siquiera nos moleste su paso por aquí. - comentó Carlisle

- Seguro. - repúso Esme rápidamente y decidida.

- Seguro. – repitió Jacob igualmente decidido mientras se levantaba del sillón con aire despreocupado. Me agarró de la mano y me levantó de un salto.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté confundida –. No me voy a ir de aquí. – le dije enojada mientras soltaba su mano. ¿Cómo podía el hacerme esto? Yo me tenía que quedar teníamos que averiguar entre todos lo que estaba pasando, no me podía ir justo en ese momento.

- Hija, fue un día bastante agotador, lo mejor es que vallas a la casa a dormir, nosotros arreglaremos esto ¿Si?, no tienes que preocuparte, nada va a pasar somos demasiados como para que Jane intente algo.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, vámonos Ness. – me dijo Jake agarrándome de la cintura y llevándome fuera de la casa.

En el camino no hablamos, estábamos demasiado absortos en nuestros propios pensamientos, en nuestros propios demonios como para querer que el otro compartiera los suyos.

_¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Por qué se arriesga a venir aquí? ¿Jasper tendrá razón? ¿Dejo a los Vulturis porque quiere vengarse de nosotros? … ¿De mi?. _Fue en ese momento en el que lo comprendí, ya lo sabia yo y ya lo sabían todos los demás, Jane me quería a mi, no los quería a ellos, sólo a mi, gracias a mi los Vulturis no habían podido destruir a mi familia hacia 8 años. Jane quería luchar contra nosotros y no la dejaron.

Sólo pasaron unos minutos desde que Jake y yo llegamos a la casa para que mis padres llegaran.

- Jake, ve a tu casa ¿Quieres? Avísales a todos que todo esta bien, para que no se preocupen. – le dije.

- Si ve, así Billy va a poder calmar a Charlie, debe estar como loco sin poder entender lo que esta pasando. – dijo mi madre.

Yo estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, Jacob estaba sentado al lado mío, me miro:

- ¿Segura? – me dijo mientras me miraba fijo.

Asentí mientras trataba de sonreír, no me hacía para nada gracia que él se separara de mi en ese momento.

Se dirigió a la salida, lo seguí. Cuando llegamos a la puerta lo abrasé por la espalda, apoyando mi frente contra él. Se dio vuelta y me abrazó con mucha fuerza, luego me agarró la cara con ambas manos y me besó.

- Vuelve pronto ¿Si? -. Le dije.

- Tranquila, duerme un poco, estaré aquí cuando despiertes. – me respondió.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – le dije con voz de suplica.

- Te lo prometo. - Me dio un beso en la frente, me soltó, se dio media vuelta y se alejo.

Me fui a mi habitación, intentaría dormir un poco, o al menos descansar, estaba agotada. Cuando me acosté en la cama, los parpados me pesaban, casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, iba a hacer lo que Jacob me había dicho, iba a dormir, cuando despertara todo se vería mas claro.

Tuve una pesadilla espantosa, soñé que estaba en el bosque, caminando tranquilamente, no tenía idea de a donde me estaba dirigiendo pero no me importaba, de pronto aparecía una sobra, la poca luz que había me dejó identificarla, era Jane, estaba parada en el medio de mi camino sonriendo, de pronto comenzó a torturarme, el dolor me quemaba, hacía que me retorciera, no podía respirar, no podía moverme, solo podía ver una y otra vez el rostro de Jacob y sentir como me iba quemando por dentro muy lentamente.

-¡¡¡JACOB!!! – empecé a gritar, me desperté gracias a mis propios gritos.

Mis padres estaban al lado mío al instante, en cuanto abrí los ojos.

- ¿Dónde esta Jacob? – pregunté histérica, quería verlo, tenía que verlo, lo necesitaba, quería asegurarme de que estaba bien.

- Todavía no ha regresado hija, pero ya debe estar llegando. – me dijo mi madre acariciándome el cabello mientras intentaba calmarme.

- Llámalo, así te quedaras tranquila. – escuché que decía mi padre mientras me acercaba el teléfono.

Asentí. Tomé el teléfono y marque el número de la casa de los Black. Luego de sonar dos veces atendieron.

- Hola. – contesto Paúl.

- Paúl, soy Nessie, ¿Me puedes pasar con Jake? - le dije tratando de que mi voz no reflejara lo histérica y asustada que estaba en ese momento.

- Ne... - su voz se corto en ese momento y supe que algo andaba mal.

- ¿QUE PASA? - le pregunté gritando.

- Jacob no ha pisado esta casa, no ha vuelto.

Mis manos no pudieron sostener más el teléfono, y este se me cayó. De repente todo se escuchaba muy lejano, no podía distinguir ninguna voz, ningún sonido todo era un mismo sonido un pitido que me taladraba los tímpanos, comencé a ver borroso, las cosas comenzaron a desfigurarse en el mismo momento en el que me di cuenta de que todo mi cuerpo pesaba mil toneladas más de lo que pesaba normalmente, era demasiado como para que me pudiera mantener en pie, las formas borrosas empezaron a dar vueltas cada vez más rápido y el pitido se hizo cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que no pude soportarlo más y me desmayé.

_- ¡Nessie! ¡Hija! ¡Despierta! Por favor, despierta, Edward ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – _escuhé a mi madre, su voz dejaba de ser tan lejana y comencé a oír su voz con mas claridad.

Abrí los ojos con demasiada dificultad estaba acostada en mi cama con bastantes almohadas debajo de mi cabeza.

- ¡Ay! ¡Dios! ¿Estas bien? Dime algo, por favor. – me dijo mi mamá mientras me abrazaba.

Me levanté de un salto.

- Papá tenemos que encontrarlo, tengo que encontrarlo. - le dije llorando.

- Lo estamos buscando, tus tíos y la manada lo están buscando, lo van a encontrar ¿Si? quédate tranquila.

Nos dirigimos a la mansión, yo casi no sentía la tierra bajo mis pies, cuando llegamos me senté en un sillón blanco de la sala.

- Cariño, escúchame, cálmate ¿Quieres? vamos a encontrarlo. - me dijo mi madre.

Después de eso todos nos quedamos en silencio.

En la casa todos estaban todos menos Jasper, Emmett y mi padre, ellos habían ido a acompañar a los lobos en la búsqueda. Nadie hablaba todos estábamos concentrados en el sonido de afuera, expectantes a cualquier movimiento, esperando a que regresaran.

Comencé a sentirme sofocada, no podía respirar bien, decidí salir, me sentaría en las escalinatas a esperar a que volvieran con noticias sobre Jacob.

Al rato escuche unos pasos, eran los pasos de tres lobos, me enderecé y comencé a escuchar con mas concentración… volví a apoyar la cabeza contra la pared en cuanto me di cuenta que ninguno de ellos era Jake.

Desde los árboles salieron Seth, Sam y Quil, me pare y salí corriendo a abrazar al más joven de ellos, me devolvió el abrazo.

- No lo encuentran ¿verdad? – dije con amargura en la voz.

- No. – me respondió Sam con voz neutra.

- ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Cómo puede ser que no lo encuentren? - comencé a sollozar.

- Los rastros se mezclan y terminamos corriendo en círculos. - me explico Quil bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo? - pregunté totalmente confundida.

- El que atrapo a Jake sabe que podemos rastrearlo asique lo esta manteniendo en constante movimiento, no podemos encontrarlo ya que los rastros se mezclan - dijo Sam - deben estar arrastrándolo mientras esta inconciente o...- agregó.

- O torturándolo hasta que quede inconciente. - dije terminando la frase.

En ese momento recordé mi sueño, el dolor que había sentido en mi sueño, me empezaron a temblar las rodillas, Seth me sujeto y evito que me cayera, Sam lo ayudo y entre ambos me lograron sentar en el piso sin que me golpeara la cabeza.

- Nessie, si hace falta dar vuelta cada piedra del bosque para encontrarlo, lo haremos, si hace falta ir hasta Italia y matarlos a todos solo para encontrarlo lo haremos, lo encontraremos. – me dijo Quil tratando de calmarme, pero nada me iba a calmar hasta que no volviera a ver a Jacob.


	9. Totalmente imprimada

**Capítulo 8**

_**Totalmente imprimada**_

Jake seguía sin aparecer y cada minuto que pasaba sin verlo parecía una eternidad, no sentía nada, me parecía que estaba flotando, aún los sonidos me parecían lejanos, seguía reinando ese pitido molesto que no me permitía concentrarme en nada, me aferraba a cualquier almohada o almohadón que estuviera cerca, respirando con dificultad, cerrando los ojos y tratando de olvidar todo, tratando de despertar de esta pesadilla en que se había convertido mi vida justo el día de mi cumpleaños, el día en que estaba más feliz, el día en que me sentía más unida a Jake que antes, se había convertido en esto, en una noche sin fin, en una agonía sin limites.

La peor parte no es el dolor ni espiritual de no verlo, ni el dolor físico que me produce el llorar sin parar, si no la culpa, la culpa que siento por haberlo dejado irse, por haberle dicho que salga de la casa, que se valla solo, sabiendo que había una maldita asesina rondando por los alrededores, pero claro, como siempre estaba demasiado preocupada por mi salud como para preocuparme por la de los demás, no me había preocupado por Jacob y ahora el había desaparecido y seguro estaba sufriendo por mi culpa y ya no tenia nada a lo que aferrarme, no me interesaba nada mas que encontrarlo.

Desde que se habían enterado Billy y Charlie casi se habían instalado en la casa, Charlie salía de trabajar e iba a buscar a Billy, luego venían a la casa y se quedaban hasta muy tarde, no me molestaba, realmente no me molestaba nada.

El rostro de Billy había cambiado totalmente, parecía que había envejecido 10 años en tan sólo unos días.

Mi abuelo se sentaba y me observaba fijo, con los ojos llenos de preocupación, decía que debía comer, que me tenía que levantar del sillón que tenia que hacer algo, volver a la escuela.

Por momentos me provocaba golpearlo, ¿Cómo me decía una cosa así? ¿Cómo era capaz de decirme que volviera a mi vida normal cuando Jacob había desaparecido?, luego comprendía que no me iba a ayudar golpear a nadie, no iba a hacer que me sintiera mejor, lo único que me iba a hacer sentir mejor era encontrar a Jake, y si no lo encontraba, quería encontrar a Jane, el odio dentro de mi a veces era mas fuerte que mi dolor, si algo le llegaba a pasar a Jake ella lo pagaría, sufriría todo lo que había hecho sufrir: a mi, a mi familia, a su padre, a su hermana, a su manada, al mismo Jake, iba a pagarlo.

Cuando desperté, creo que han pasado tres días desde que Jake desapareció realmente perdí la noción del tiempo, me di cuenta que la casa estaba casi vacía, en realidad era la primera vez que me daba cuenta que estaba en una casa, hasta el momento me había sentido en la nada, como si estuviera flotando.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper no estaban, los primeros estaban de caza y los dos últimos estaban tratando de encontrar a Jacob, por primera vez Alice odiaba su don y yo también, ¿Por qué no podía ver a Jacob? En el momento en que más lo necesitábamos su don no funcionaba.

Mis abuelos estaban en la cocina y mis padres estaban afuera esperando a Seth o a Leah que siempre venían con la misma palabra: _"Nada"._

Pude escuchar un auto acercándose, eran Charlie y Billy.

Cuando salieron mi madre fue a saludarlos.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a esta niña?, - escuché que mi abuelo decía muy bajito, después de saludar a mi mamá. - se parece a ti cuando... cuando Edward.

- Si papá, lo sé, pero por favor no me hagas acordar de eso ¿Quieres? – le respondió mi madre con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

Yo estaba sentada en un sillón blanco en la sala de la mansión, aferrada a uno de los almohadones del mismo cuando mi abuelo entro. Se acerco y se sentó junto a mí.

- Querida, no te preocupes por tu amigo, el estará bien, es un chico fuerte va a salir de esta y volverá sano y salvo. – me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con voz calmada, era como si le estuviera hablando a un bebe, era una voz de arrullo.

- No puedo vivir sin él Charlie, no puedo, me voy morir si no lo vuelvo a ver. - le dije, lo abracé y comencé a llorar sin poder detenerme.

Me abrazó.

- Querida ¿Por qué dices eso? Cálmate. - me dijo.

- Abuelo, no entiendes, Jake no es sólo mi amigo, yo… yo amo a Jacob. – le dije sin pensar. Después de decir eso me quede paralizada, al igual que Charlie, no lo podía creer, ¿Por qué no pienso cuando hablo? MALDICION!!.

- ¿Qué lo amas? ¿A Jacob? ¿Jacob Black? - pregunto atónito.

Me pare y retrocedí un par de pasos.

- Si abuelo, ¡Lo amo con todo mi ser! ¿De acuerdo? Siento habértelo dicho así pero… ¡Por favor! No hagas un escáldalo, ya tengo demasiado.

- ¿Qué no haga un escándalo? ¡Ese chico no tiene escrúpulos! Primero Bella y ahora tu, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? – estaba como loco.

- Charlie por favor, déjala… ¿No te das cuenta que esta destrozada? – Le dijo mi madre que había entrado detrás de él.

- ¿Tu estabas enterada de esto? ¿Cómo diablos puedes permitirlo? – le pregunto indignado.

- Papá, no puedo prohibirle que lo vea, ninguno de los dos los soportaría. - le respondió en un tono calmo.

- ¿Cómo que no lo soportarían? ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?

- De muchas cosas. - le respondió mi madre muy bajo, Charlie no pudo escucharla.

Mi abuelo me miraba fijo con los ojos llenos de… varias cosas, indignación, confusión y… miedo, si creo que pude ver miedo en sus ojos.

Me agarré la cabeza con las manos ¿Ya no tenia bastante? ¿No tenia demasiado con la desaparición de Jacob que encima ahora además tenía que solucionar esto?

- A ver, te lo voy a explicar una vez porque ya no… no quiero hablar de él ¿si? Me hace mal. – le dije. - ¿Tu sabes lo que es Jacob verdad? Que no es un chico… común.

- Lo se. – me dijo mientras bajaba un poco el tono de voz.

- Muy bien pues, las personas como él tienen una digamos forma de encontrar a sus almas gemelas, la llaman imprimación. – me resultaba bastante complicado explicarlo, es un sentimiento y digamos que no tiene razón de ser y… además nunca había que tenido que explicarle esto a nadie, y menos a mi abuelo, no quería que le diera algo.

- ¿Impri.. qué? – pregunto confundido.

- Imprimación.

- ¿Y qué hace eso? – preguntó.

"_No hay caso no me esta siguiendo y no me va a seguir, no creo que lo pueda comprenderlo"._ Pensé.

- Muy bien, cuando los licá... digo las personas como Jake se impriman sienten que la otra persona es el centro del universo, su razón de existir o algo así. Y pues… la otra persona siente exactamente lo mismo. ¿Entiendes?

- Algo. ¡Espera! ¿Estas intentando decirte que Jacob te imprimió?

- Es imprimo y… si, eso es lo que trato de decirte. – dije poniendo cara de inocente.

- ¡Oh! Eso es genial. – dijo en tono sarcástico.

- No es tan malo. – respondió mi madre.

- De acuerdo puede que no lo sea, si eres feliz, porque lo eres ¿Verdad? – me preguntó.

- Claro que lo soy abuelo. – dije tratando de que mi voz sonara lo mejor posible, si era feliz, pero ahora no lo era.

Esbozó una media sonrisa, creo que mi voz sonó exactamente como yo quería que lo hiciera

- Y… ¿Hace cuanto de esto? – dijo curioso.

¿Por qué tenia que hacer esa pregunta?, miré a mi madre.

- No le mientas. - me dijo en un tono de voz que mi abuelo no pudo escuchar.

Asentí, pero claro era fácil decirme _"No le mientas"_ ¿Cómo no mentirle? ¡Al hombre le va a dar un ataque!

- Ocho años. - dije juntando las palabras, rápido y bajo.

- ¿Cuánto? - dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por escuchar mejor.

- Emm... ¿Ocho años? - le dije mientras comenzaba a revolver entre los dedos el collar que Jake me había regalado en mi cumpleaños.

- ¡OCHO AÑOS! – gritó. - ¡TU TIENES OCHO AÑOS!

- Pues si... – se apresuro a decir mi madre. - se imprimó con ella cuando Renesmee era una bebe, lo se papá, es algo confuso cuando uno lo escucha. Cuando me entere no me hizo ninguna gracia, créeme, casi asesino al pobre. Pero... él sólo quiere que Nessie este bien, que este a salvo, y que este lo más feliz posible y no creo que tenga nada de malo. Mira, si Edward y yo logramos entenderlo tú también puedes, tal vez te cueste un poco pero lo entenderás. Cuando Jacob vuelva, - dijo y me miro fugazmente. - haremos que el mismo te explique exactamente lo que siente ¿Quieres?. Además ¿Nunca te has dado cuneta de como la mira? Vamos Charlie, sé que eres un poco despistado, pero no creo que eso se te halla escapado de las manos, ¿En ocho años nunca has sospechado de que había algo raro entre ellos? ¿De que eran algo más que solo dos amigos unidos?

- ¿Qué eran muy unidos? – dijo tratando de explicarse.

- Charlie. - dijo mi madre sin poder creerlo.

Yo estaba paralizada, no podía articular una palabra, mi madre se había explicado mejor que yo y eso no estaba muy bien que digamos.


	10. La casa de los Black

**Capítulo 9**

_**La casa de los Black**_

Escuché unos pasos en el bosque y sin siquiera pensarlo salí corriendo hacia afuera.

Pasó un segundo y ya estaba parada al lado de mi padre, otro segundo y ya lo había dejado a cinco metros, de entre los árboles salio Paúl.

- ¡Paúl! - le dije mientras me acercaba a él. - ¿Dónde esta Seth? - le pregunté nerviosa, usualmente era Seth, el que venía darnos las noticias, las malas noticias.

- Esta bien, quédate tranquila.- me dijo tratando de calmarme. – Nessie… no quiero hacer que te emociones antes de tiempo, pero, Sam encontró un rastro bastante fuerte y él y Quil lo están siguiendo, los demás continuamos en el bosque, Seth ahora esta cerca de Canadá y Leah esta con él, yo estaba cerca de la reserva... por Rachel. - me dijo lo último angustiado.

Le agradecía mucho a Leah lo que estaba haciendo, ella odia entrar en fase, hacía un año que había logrado controlarse y no transformarse, pero no lo dudo un segundo en cuanto se entero de la desaparición de Jacob.

- ¿Encontraron algo? - le pregunte ansiosa.

- Si, pero no es nada seguro Nessie, no debes emocionarte más de lo debido. No quiero que después te decepciones.

- Esta bien. – dije. Aunque estaba al menos un poco menos deprimida que antes y ya era tarde al menos un poco me había ilusionado, tenía algo de esperanza, algo de esperanza de encontrar a Jacob. - ¿Cómo esta Rachel? – le pregunté. Hacia días que no la veía y no quería preguntarle a Billy sobre ella, tampoco quería preguntarle a Paúl sabia que no le hacia bien pero necesitaba saber de ella, es como una hermana para mi.

- Esta destrozada, la esta pasando muy mal, como todos nosotros. – me respondió muy bajo.

- Ve a verla hija. – dijo mi padre acercándose a mi y poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

No se cómo supo que estaba pensando eso justo en ese momento ya que desde que comencé a deprimirme mi madre había optado por usar su escudo en mi, así mi padre no sufriría por partida doble.

- Eso seria muy bueno, le va a hacer muy bien que la vallas a visitarla. – dijo Paúl y su cara se ilumino un poco.

- Claro, iré ahora mismo, yo también tengo muchas ganas de verla. - termine de decir esto y me dispuse a salir corriendo a la casa de los Black, pero una mano fría me detuvo.

- Será mejor que alguien te acompañe, no quiero que vallas sola por el bosque… – me dijo mi padre.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien puede raptarme? – no se ni de donde salio tanta ira y tan repentinamente, nunca me había sentido más enojada en toda mi vida. – ¡Sería lo mejor! Al menos así dejarían a Jake libre o al menos estaría con él.

- ¡Renesmee, basta! – dijo mi padre enojado. Jamás lo había visto así estaba desencajado, supe que me había sobrepasado con mi actitud. –. No vamos a perder a otro miembro de la familia, no voy a perderte hija, – dijo esto último triste – te voy a llevar a la casa de los Black yo mismo y te iré a buscar cuando quieras volver.

Asentí. No tenía otra opción.

Nos dirigimos al auto y fuimos a la casa de los Black, tardamos cinco minutos en llegar.

Cuando salí del auto y observe la casa me invadió una sensación de nostalgia, nunca había estado en esta casa sin Jake.

Rachel salió al escuchar el auto y se quedo paralizada al verme, seguro que tenía un aspecto espantoso, corrí hacia ella y la abrace.

- Rach… - le dije en un susurro.

- Nessie, te extrañaba muchísimo. – me dijo mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

- No Rachel, por favor no llores, si empiezas a llorar yo también lo haré y no podré detenerme, además eso va a hacerle mal al bebe. – le dije tratando de que se calmara al menos un poco.

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, me agarró del hombro y con un gesto me invitó a pasar, luego comento:

- ¿Sabes? Ya sabemos que va a ser. – me dijo haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para que me mantuviera pensando en otra cosa.

- ¿De verdad? – le pregunté.

- Si, va a ser un niño. – me respondió con orgullo en su voz.

- Niño o niña va a ser precioso de eso estoy segura, te felicito. – le respondí encantada con la noticia.

Llegamos a la cocina y nos sentamos.

- Y ¿Ya saben el nombre?

- Aún no estamos seguros del segundo nombre, pero si.

- Entonces ¿Cuál será? – pregunte curiosa.

Ella miro hacia abajo y luego agrego:

- Jacob, Jacob William. – en un tono demasiado bajo.

- Ese es… ese es… - me detuve para frenar las lagrimas y luego continué intentando seguir hablando sin que se me cortara la voz – ese es un hermoso gesto… Jake se pondrá feliz cuando lo sepa. – le comenté.

- Si, si lo hará. – me dijo con un timbre de tristeza.

Noté algo extraño en ella, algo extraño en el tono de su voz y en como me había dicho ese _"Si lo hará"_. Rachel ya había perdido las esperanzas de encontrar a su hermano, al menos con vida. No podía creerlo ella se había rendido, así nada más, había aceptado la desaparición y muerte de su hermano menor, por eso iba a ponerle a su hijo ese nombre no en honor a Jake, si no por su memoria.

Por raro que parezca no me enoje con ella, tampoco puedo culparla, esto debe ser tan duro para ella como para mi.

- Rach, ¿Podría ir a la habitación de Jake? Creo que me hará bien estar cerca de sus cosas. – le dije.

No estaba del todo segura de lo que había dicho, tal vez me hacía bien, pero tal vez estar allí me haría derrumbarme por completo, pero, algo me decía que tenía que hacerlo.

- Claro que si, ve. – me respondió.

No le contesté, me levante y me dirigí a la habitación, cuando entre sentí que un yunque me golpeaba la cabeza, me dirigí a la cama y me recosté.

En ese momento recordé nuestro primer beso.

Estábamos caminando por la playa, comenzaba a oscurecer, caminábamos tomados de la mano por la orilla.

Recordaba a Jacob desde mi primer día de vida, nunca había podido estar separada de él, me costaba demasiado aceptar que debía volver a su casa en la noche, que tenía otras obligaciones además de estar conmigo, él era MI Jacob y no quería que fuera de nadie más. Eso me parecía un sentimiento infantil y egoísta, pero no podía controlarlo por mucho que lo intentara.

Me detuve y luego me paré justo delante de él, rodie su cuello con mis brazos y me paré en puntas de pie para estar a su misma altura. Jake estaba muy quieto casi paralizado, me acerqué sólo un poco más, luego me agarró de la cintura y elimino el espacio entre nosotros, me comenzó a besar muy suavemente, lentamente el beso se hizo más y más intenso, realmente en ese momento no podía compararlo con ningún otro beso porque jamás había besado a alguien en mi vida, él beso sigo intensificándose, era como si por fin él pudiera canalizar todo lo que había sentido durante todos esos años. Yo no me podía concentrar en nada más que en Jake, ya no estaba siendo cuidadoso como al principio, pero no me importaba, podía sin miedo entregarme a mis sentimientos. Me soltó y luego me sonrió con esa sonrisa perfecta que me vuelve totalmente loca.


	11. Rastro

**Le dedico este cap a Julicent**

**FELICES 15 HERMANITA BELLA!!**

_Pau Ruby_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

_**Rastro **_

Sonó mi celular.

- Hola. - contente casi sin voz.

- Hija, Jasper irá a buscarte ¿Si? esta en camino asique pronto llegará. - me dijo mi madre.

- ¿Qué pasa con papá? ¿Por qué él no viene?. - le pregunté confundida.

- Esta de caza, además creo que te hará mejor tener a Jasper cerca, él va a ayudarte, todos se han ido de caza y Jazz se ofreció a traerte y alcanzarlos luego.

- Si, Jasper me hará sentir mejor, me manipulará. - le respondí enfadada.

- Sólo quiere lo mejor para ti, todos lo queremos.

Respire profundo.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos en unos minutos. – le respondí.

Volví a la cocina, Rachel estaba mirando unas fotos, no quise acercarme, podría tentarme a verlas.

- Rachel, me voy. - le dije sacándola de su concentración.

- ¡Oh! Perdón, - se me acercó y me abrazó. - ven a verme más seguido ¿Si?.

- Te lo prometo, vendré más seguido.

El viaje a la casa estuvo... bien, contando que en cuanto me subí al auto la calma y la paz me invadió, me sentía segura y más fuerte que nunca.

Bajamos del auto y me dirigí a la casa blanca, ya adentro volví a sentarme en el sillón blanco en la casa no había nadie, fue en ese momento que comencé a escuchar unos susurros, agudice el oído, quería escuchar quienes eran.

_- ¿Qué sucede? –_ era la voz de mi madre.

Agudice aun más el oído.

_- Tenemos un rastro bastante seguro Bella. – _le respondió Paúl.

_- Eso es muy bueno, ¿Quiere decir que lo encontraron?._

_- Aún no estamos seguros pero… Sam cree que si, que lo encontramos, él, Leah y Seth están siguiéndolo, por eso no vinieron hoy a la mañana a hablar con Nessie, por eso me enviaron a mi._

¡Lo habían encontrado! ¡Me habían mentido! Seth y Leah no estaban en Canadá, estaban siguiendo el rastro de Jacob.

Tenía que hacer algo, no los iba a dejar ir solos, no iba a dejar a Jake solo, tenía que ir con ellos.

En la casa no había nadie, era mi oportunidad, saldría por la parte de atrás y seguiría el rastro que habían dejado, iría hasta donde estaba Jake y le pondría fin a esto desde la raíz.

Salí de la casa por una de las ventanas, comencé a seguir el rastro de Sam. Seguí corriendo y de pronto reconocí el olor de Jacob, lo seguí.

Continué corriendo a toda velocidad sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás, sólo pensaba en Jacob, en que por fin lo encontraría.

Volví al recuerdo de nuestro primer beso.

Jake comenzó a reírse.

- ¿De qué te ríes?. – le pregunté confundida.

- Es que… llevo esperando este momento mucho tiempo. – comentó.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que estas decepcionado y que no te gusto?. – continué preguntando desilusionada.

Sonrió con desdén y me agarró del mentón con las dos manos forzándome a levantar la cabeza y a mirarlo a los ojos, ya que estaba mirando hacia abajo gracias a su reacción.

- Yo nunca dije eso, dije que he esperado y querido besarte hace mucho y si, me reí porque no me lo esperaba, me tomaste por sorpresa, siempre pensé que yo seria el que iba a dar el primer paso. – me dijo.

- Pues… ¿Qué tal ser el que da el segundo paso?. – le respondí con una gran sonrisa.

Se acercó y me volvió a besar, esta vez más tranquila y suavemente. Ese fue el beso más tierno que nos hemos dado.

- ¡Nessie!. – el escuchar mi nombre me hizo desconcentrarme. – Nessie ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?. – de pronto tenía a Leah frente a mi, estaban escoltándola dos lobos, Sam y Seth.

- ¿Me escucharon?. – pregunté nerviosa.

- No, percibimos tu olor y que suerte que lo hicimos. Nessie vuelve a tu casa esto no es un juego, es peligroso. – me dijo la muchacha.

- ¿Te crees que no lo sé? – le contesté enfadada. –. Estoy aquí porque sé que es peligroso y no voy a dejarlos solos no voy a dejar a Jacob solo.

- ¡Que lindo momento que elegiste para ser un héroe! – me dijo sarcásticamente. –. Podrías morir, o lo que es peor podrías provocar la muerte de alguno de nosotros, incluso la de Jacob. – dijo subiendo cada vez mas el tono de voz.

- ¿Crees que no puedo defenderme? ¿Que soy una especie de princesita en apuros a la que tienen que salvar? ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo que puedo hacer?.

Me puse en posición de ataque. En ese momento le di las gracias a mis tíos a Jasper por haberme enseñado a luchar en contra de lo que decía mi madre y a Emmett por dejarme poner en práctica con él lo que aprendía.

Seth se puso en el medio de nosotras, sabía que ninguna de las dos íbamos a lastimarlo.

- Iré y es mi última palabra. Si no te gusta puedes irte Leah. – le dije aún enfadada.

- Nunca dejaré a Jacob. – me respondió con voz altanera.

- Yo tampoco – concluí. –, voy a ir con ustedes y voy a ayudarlos.

Miré a Sam que no se había movido en todo ese momento, y empezaba a preocuparme. El asintió e hizo un gesto para que lo sigamos, Leah se quedo atrás volvería a transformarse sin duda alguna.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?. – escuché la voz de mi padre que provenía de detrás mío.

Me di vuelta. Mis tíos, mi abuelo y mi padre estaban allí, me habían mentido, no estaban de cacería estaban buscando a Jake.

- Nessie querida esto es peligroso, es preferible que vuelvas a la casa y que te quedes con tu madre y Esme ambas deben estar muy preocupadas por ti. – me dijo mi abuelo.

- Abuelo no me voy a ir ¿De acuerdo? si quieren no luchare, si eso los deja más tranquilos, pero me quedare. Tú estas aquí porque Jake puede estar herido ¿Verdad? - Carlisle asintió. -, entonces te voy a ayudar.

Me acerqué a mi padre y lo abrasé, luego le mostré una imagen de Jake.

- El me necesita, tengo que ayudarlo. – le dije luego.

Me dio un beso en la frente, en ese momento supe que había aceptado mi participación en el rescate.

Seguimos caminando y llegamos a un claro.

- Comiencen a buscar, están por acá. – dijo Sam.

Empecé a buscar y de pronto una especie de fuerza me empezó a arrastrar al otro lado del claro, la fuerza se hizo más y más fuerte, me aleje de todos ya no los oía. No me había dado cuenta hasta el momento de cuanto me había alejado.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto niña?. - la voz vino de atrás mío.


	12. El encuentro

**Capítulo 11**

_**El encuentro**_

Me di vuelta.

Era Jane, estaba parada a unos tres metros de mí, parada sobre una roca gigante. Aunque la había visto en mis sueños, verla en persona me hizo perder la cabeza, comencé a temblar, pero tenía que controlar mi miedo, ahora eso no era lo importante.

- ¿Donde esta Jacob?. – le pregunte con un hilo de voz.

- ¿El lobo?. – me dijo con tono despreocupado.

- ¿Donde esta Jacob?. – le repetí.

- ¡Muerto! – me dijo con una gran sonrisa y con voz calma. En ese momento comencé a marearme, él no estaba muerto, no podía estarlo. -, ¿Te piensas que iba a dejarlo? ¿Que no iba a disfrutar de verlo sufrir? ¿Pero sabes qué? no me resulto tan divertido como creía, no me resulto tan divertido como me va a resultar destruirte a ti. – me dijo acercándose.

Intenté alejarme pero era demasiado tarde estaba paralizada, un dolor punzante me ataco, el calor me quemaba viva, el dolor no me dejaba respirar. Comencé a ver borroso y la imagen de Jane me resulto cada vez más lejana.

- Esto es demasiado divertido. – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

Yo estaba tirada en el piso, trataba de moverme pero no podía, me dolía todo, no tenía control de mi propio cuerpo, parecía no responderme.

- Esto es demasiado divertido como para que termine tan rápido niña, espere ocho largos años este momento y no voy a dejarlo que se me escape así como así, en pocos minutos. – hablaba y su voz sonaba como si estuviera gritándome en el oído, yo hacia un esfuerzo descomunal por poder moverme pero no lo logre. El dolor volvió, nuevamente empecé a quemarme, cada vez era mas doloroso, era cada vez peor.

Sentí su mano en mi cuello, evitando que entrara el poco aire que aun podía respirar, mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi cuerpo, latía desbocado, mi pulso se acelero y comencé a patear pero creo que era lo mismo que nada.

Me acerco a ella y luego me empujo, creo que volé, no lo se sinceramente, me parecía que había estado en el aire horas cuando mi cabeza chocó contra algo. Estaba sangrando, el impacto había sido demasiado fuerte. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y sentí gusto de sangre en la boca, vi una figura oscura que se acercaba a ella, todo se oscureció y luego me desmayé.

Desperté.

Estaba desorientada, me dolía la cabeza y me daba vuelta, no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado inconciente.

- Mi amor ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?. - me dijo mi madre, me agarró la mano.

- Bien... creo... - de repente recordé todo lo ocurrido antes de que me desmayara. -, ¿Qué paso con Jane? - pregunté histérica. Me di cuenta que estaba viendo doble, yo no tenía dos madres ¿Verdad? - ¿Y Jacob?. - me pare nerviosa, me maree y las rodillas se me aflojaron, alguien me agarró para que no me cayera.

- Nessie, todo esta bien ¿Si?, cálmate solo cálmate, - me dijo mi abuelo. - Jane...

- Jane fue destruida - me dijo mi padre interrumpiéndolo. -, ya no será ninguna amenaza querida. Y Jacob…

- ¿Qué paso con él? ¿Lo encontraron? Jane me dijo que... que él. - se me cortó la voz y comencé a llorar.

- Nessie, Jake esta bien, no le pasa nada, esta en la otra habitación. - me dijo Alice

¿Cómo? ¿Jake estaba bien? no lo podía creer, fue mágico, ya no me sentía mal para nada, salí corriendo soltándome de todos los que me tenían agarrada.

Me detuve en la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba. Podía sentir su respiración, el latido de su corazón, todo era normal o al menos todo parecía normal.

Abrí la puerta de golpe y me quede parada en la entrada.

No lo podía creer. Jacob estaba ahí, dormido, durmiendo tranquilamente.

Escuché a mi abuelo acercándose.

- Esta bien querida, tiene tres costillas rotas del lado derecho y también la pierna izquierda rota pero fuera de eso esta en perfectas condiciones, no tiene nada que no se valla a solucionar en un par de días, se curará rápido y estará como nuevo enseguida. – habló en un susurro.

Le sonreí.

- Gracias Carlisle.

- ¿Por qué?. - me preguntó confundido.

- Por ayudarlo.

- Hija sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ustedes dos, todos haríamos cualquier cosa por ustedes dos. – comentó.

Lo abracé y luego me acerqué a la cama y me senté sin hacer ruido, mi abuelo cerró la puerta, se alejó y nos dejo solos.

Jake dormía placidamente, tan tranquilo que me daba pena despertarlo aunque… quería hacerlo. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle cuando lo había extrañado, lo feliz que estaba de que el estuviera bien, quería preguntarle miles de cosas. Mi corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido al recordar los días en los que no había estado con él. Se movió, lo había despertado, claro que lo había despertado mi corazón latía demasiado fuerte y rápido y mas ahora que me había puesto nerviosa. Se movió y se estiró, continuaba con los ojos cerrados, su brazo cayó sobre mis rodillas, se sorprendió, estaba demasiado dormido y no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

- Hola. - le dije mientras acariciaba su pelo. Me acerqué y le di un beso tierno.

Se sentó haciendo esfuerzo y me abrazo.

Empecé a llorar desconsoladamente.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo nervioso. –, Nessie ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien?– me agarró de los hombros y me alejo de él.

Lo miré a los ojos, había preocupación en ellos.

- Estoy bien, - le dije tratando de que se calmara. – es que… estoy feliz, estoy feliz de que estés aquí, de que estés bien.

Sonrió complacido.

- No te burles de mi Jacob Black. – le dije un tanto enojada.

- Bueno, lo siento, no quería burlarme de ti. – me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Volví a abrazarlo, ya no me importaba nada, sólo que el estaba cerca mío nuevamente y que estaba bien. Sentía que todo volvía a su lugar y que en realidad nunca había dejado de estarlo, que esos días anteriores, que eso que sentí en esos días no era nada en comparación con lo que sentía en ese preciso momento y era verdad, lo que me embargaba en ese momento, el calor que sentía, el corazón casi saliéndose de mi cuerpo, la felicidad de estar cerca de él nuevamente era absolutamente más grande, intensa y embriagadora que todo lo anterior.

- ¿Sabes lo que me parece raro?. - le dije.

- ¿Qué?. - contestó animándome a seguir hablando sin siquiera moverse.

- Que cuando estaba en el claro... buscándote, sentí... sentí como una especie de fuerza, como un imán que me atraía hacia un lugar especifico, fue sumamente extraño, no podía luchar contra ella, sabía que debía seguirla. - le dije confundida.

- ¿Enserio sentiste eso?. - me preguntó levantando las cejas y sonriendo. - Entonces ya sabes lo que yo siento

- ¿Perdón?. – pregunté.

- Pues... eso es exactamente lo que siento cuando estas cerca, que hay una fuerza, como de gravedad que me mantiene cerca de ti, que evita que me aleje, - lo mire con mala cara, que ¿Evita? que se aleje, ¿Quiere decir que esa fuerza no lo deja alejarse? aunque ¿El quiere hacerlo? -. Me estas mal interpretando Nessie - me dijo al ver mi rostro seguramente había comprendido lo que estaba pensando -, tu me mantienes con los pies sobre la tierra, ¿Comprendes? sin ti estaría vagando y flotando y tu eres la única que evita que eso pase, eso quiero decir, lo mismo que te digo siempre, que eres el centro de mi Universo, literalmente. – confesó.

- ¡Oh!. - susurré con voz quedada. Sabía lo que significaba para Jake pero nunca lo había pensado desde esa perspectiva, ahora comprendía muchas cosas, cosas que antes creía entender, pero que realmente ni se acercaban a lo que sabia y comprendía en ese momento.


	13. Revelación

**Capítulo 12**

_**Revelación**_

Tocaron la puerta.

- Pase. - dije con voz suave.

Eran Seth y Leah, ambos entraron muy despacio a la habitación.

- ¡Nessie! ¡Que alegría verte! ¿Dormiste bien?. - me dijo Seth mientras se acercaba. - Creo que después de la siesta que tuvo no va a dormir por un mes. - dijo bromeando por lo bajo con Leah.

- ¿De qué hablas?. - le pregunté.

- De que estuviste inconciente tres días seguidos Ness. - repuso Jake. Lo mire con estupefacción ¿Tres días? es imposible. - Si, veras, Carlisle creyó que era mejor, dormirte hasta que todos estuviéramos en condiciones de ser vistos sin que te diera un ataque, que especialmente yo este en medianas condiciones.

- ¿Y se le ocurrió dormirme? Eso es horrible. - estaba anonadada no podía creer que mi propio abuelo me hubiera dormido.

- Habías perdido mucha sangre por el golpe y fue lo mejor. - se apresuro a decir Jacob.

- Emm Nessie, - comento Leah tratando de cambiar de tema y de cambiar un poco el clima que se estaba generando. - no soy la mejor haciendo esto ¿Sabes? pero... discúlpame por lo del otro día ¿Si? te trate muy mal, estaba muy nerviosa y...

- Esta bien Leah, no te preocupes, yo también reaccione bastante mal, hasta considere golpear a Seth para poder atacarte a ti. - le dije bromeando mientras miraba a mi amigo. El me devolvió la sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Hey! dime que le contaste lo del espectacular rescate. - comento Seth.

- ¿Rescate? ¿Qué rescate?. – inquirí.

- Jacob te salvo de Jane. – me respondió.

- ¿Enserio?. – dije incrédula.

- ¿Qué? ¿No me crees?. – dijo poniendo cara de enojado. Le puse la mano en la mejilla, mi voz sonó en su cabeza _"Te creo" _le dije _"Cuéntame"_. - No fue nada.

- ¡Ohh! ¡Vamos Jacob! si no yo le cuento. - dijo entre risas.

- Bueno, pues, yo estaba allí, en el bosque cerca de ustedes, cuando estabas peleando con Jane, me desperté, cuando te tiro contra esa roca y... te vi sangrar supe que Jane se iba a enloquecer con el olor de tu sangre, asique...

- Entraste en fase y la destruiste. – concluí. - ¡Jacob eras tu!. - le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

- ¿Qué?. - dijo confuso.

- Antes de desmayarme vi una figura abalanzándose sobre ella, pero pensé que era mi imaginación.

- Pues no tu imaginación. – dijo sonriendo Leah.

Después de que Seth y Leah se fueron, entro Rachel, estaba rozagante y feliz, creo que nunca la había visto tan feliz, me estoy equivocando, estaba igual de feliz que cuando nos dijo lo del embarazo, tenia la misma sonrisa boba y los ojos vidriosos a punto de saltársele las lagrimas. Entró a la habitación y fue directo a abrazar a Jake

- Rach despacio - se quejó. -, esta bien que sea fuerte pero, me duele.

- Lo siento. - se disculpo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- Rachel, deja de actuar así, estoy bien, cálmate, deja de llorar cada vez que me ves.

- Lo siento hermanito, no puedo, simplemente no puedo, estoy demasiado feliz de que estés bien como para poder aguantarme las lagrimas, estábamos todos muy preocupados y tristes por ti. - le dijo con amargura en su voz. Yo hice una mueca y asentí poniéndole la mano en el hombro. - ¡Nessie! que tonta, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo estas?. - me pregunto mientras se sentaba en el borde la cama.

- Muy bien, mucho mejor. - le respondí.

Ambas nos quedamos mirándonos, mirando el cambio que había en nuestros rostros desde la vez anterior que nos habíamos visto.

Por fin nos quedamos solos, cuando Rachel se fue y ya nadie más vino a ver como estábamos o si necesitábamos algo. Jacob se corrió un poco y me dejo espacio, yo me recosté a su lado.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando todo esto termine deberíamos salir, ir a algún lado. – me dijo en tono despreocupado.

- ¿Cómo una cita?, vamos Jake sabes que no tienes que hacer toda una introducción para decirme de salir. – le dije burlándome de él.

- No, no hablo de eso, digo de salir, de ir a algún lado lejos de aquí, sólo por unos días, merecemos vacaciones de todas estas cosas raras que nos rodean. – terminó la frase y me miró sonriendo mientras me apretaba aún más contra él.

La cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas y se me aceleró el pulso.

- Emm… claro, me encantaría, pero no creo que mi padre te deje llevarse a su amada niñita lejos, seguramente va a temer que la raptes o que le hagas algo malvado. – le dije aun sin poder sacarle los ojos a su sonrisa.

- Creo que Edward esta vez va a dejar de lado ese instinto de padre protector que tiene. – me respondió muy seguro de lo que decía.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?. – pregunté.

- Tengo un presentimiento.

En tres días Jacob estaba como nuevo, sus huesos habían saldado y se encontraba mejor que nunca.

Al fin Carlisle lo dejaba bajar las escaleras, momento perfecto para que entre todos me contaran todo lo que me había perdido.

Senté a toda mi familia vampira y a Jacob en la gran sala.

- ¿Qué pasa Nessie? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Para qué quieres que estemos todos aquí?. - me preguntó Alice en tono jovial.

- Espero que no nos tengas que dar ninguna noticia. - repuso Rosalie mirando con odio a Jacob.

- ¡¡Tía!! No es nada de eso.

Aunque me pareció raro todos, menos mi padre y Jacob, respiraron tranquilos. Me los quede mirando sorprendida.

- En fin - pude decir después de salir del asombro. -, quiero que me cuenten que es lo que paso con Jane. - les dije.

- Ya lo sabes Jacob la mato. - me dijo Emmett.

- Si eso lo se, pero...y... ¿No le dijeron a los Vulturis? ¿No les informaron de eso? ¿Además de nosotros quien esta enterado de lo que ocurrió?.

- Salió a ti Edward, siempre preocupándose por todo. – dijo bajo y bromeando mi tío Jasper.

- Ya nos encargamos de eso. - me dijo mi padre aun mirando a Jasper.

- ¿Y cómo se encargaron? quiero sabes, tengo derecho ¿No?, después de todo es a mi a la que quería matar. – expuse.

- Muy bien, Jane no había dejado a los Vulturis como creíamos, ella estaba con los Vulturis aun cuando comenzó a vagar por Europa y cuando vino aquí y... capturo a Jacob. - me dijo mi padre.

- ¿Qué? - dije sin comprender nada. - ¿Los Vulturis mandaron a matarme? ¡Por Dios! ¡Estamos fritos! ¡Estoy frita!.

- No mi amor, cálmate - mi padre me agarro las manos y siguió: -, no con todos los Vulturis ¿si? Cayo armo todo esto, sabes porque te hemos contado que el no se quedo muy conforme con la decisión que tomaron sus compañeros, el quería destruirnos, quería matarnos, matarte y de paso matar a los licántropos, que mucha gracia no le hicieron, pero no lo dejaron, asique se unió con Jane y con Alec para destruirnos, pero Jane tenia una idea mejor, matarte.

- Así conseguiría que nosotros y los licántropos quisieran vengarte y que cometamos algún crimen. - dijo mi madre interrumpiéndolo.

- ¿Estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse solo para destruirlos a ustedes?. - pregunte confusa.

- No, iba a irles con el cuento a las sanguijuelas mayores antes de que nosotros lográramos hacerle algo - dijo Jake. -, al menos eso era lo que planeaba hacer.

- ¡Esto es genial!. No, ¡es un nuevo nivel de lo genial! – comenté sarcásticamente. -, me rectifico, no estamos fritos ¡Estamos muertos! – dije histérica mientras me paraba y comenzaba a dar vueltas por toda la sala.

- Pues… técnicamente ocho de los que están aquí lo están. – comentó Jake con aire burlo, queriendo sacarle seriedad al tema.

- Esto no es una broma, no es gracioso, maldición Jacob. – respondí mientras golpeaba el suelo con el pie derecho. - ¿Cómo… cómo es que saben todo esto? – pregunté.

- Yo lo vi. – me respondió Alice.

- De acuerdo, ¿Y eso de que nos va a ayudar? – le dije de mala manera.

- Nessie lo vi, los Vulturis ya saben de esto y vienen en camino, pero no para hacernos daño, sólo para saber lo que ha sucedido con mayor claridad. – me dijo.

- ¿Jacob? – susurré. El se me acerco y me puso las manos en los hombros.

- Aquí estoy – me dijo suavemente.

- Jacob ¿Por eso querías que nos fuéramos de aquí? ¿Por eso estabas tan seguro de que mis padres nos iban a dejarnos ir? – le dije enojada

- Es por tu bien, no quiero que estés aquí, quiero protegerte nada mas – me respondió mientras me forzaba a darme vuelta y mirarlo, sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación.

- No Jacob, no me voy a mover de esta casa hasta que los Vulturis se hallan ido y hasta que mi familia este a salvo. – me miro fijo, sabia lo que estaba pensando _"Tengo que alejarla de aquí" _pero no me iba a alejar.


	14. Decisión

Capítulo dedicado a mi amiga Flor y a mi ahijada recién nacida Julia...

Espero que les guste.

_Pau Ruby_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13**

_**Decisión**_

Salí de la casa, ya no soportaba la mirada de ninguno de los presentes.

Jake salio detrás de mí.

- ¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto Jacob?. - le dije mientras me alejaba de la casa no quería que nadie se metiera en nuestra conversación.

- Nessie solo quiero protegerte, no podría soportar que te pase algo. - su voz sonaba quebrada. Me detuve cuando ya estábamos lejos y me di vuelta.

- ¿Por qué quieres alejarme de mi familia? Algo podría pasarles y por mi culpa, no puedo huir no ahora. - sonaba suplicante, realmente estaba suplicándole, suplicándole que me entendiera.

Se acercó y con una mano me agarró el mentón, eso hizo que lo tuviera que mirar a la cara, cosa que no quería hacer.

- Porque te amo y porque quiero protegerte, porque aun sigues siendo una amenaza para ellos. - me dijo, ahora era él, el que pedía que yo lo comprendiera.

- ¡No soy una amenaza Jacob! En ocho años no me he descontrolado ni una maldita vez, no he estado ni cerca de eso, ya casi me alimento como un humano, apenas se luchar y mi poder es totalmente inofensivo ¿Cómo podría yo representar una amenaza para alguien? - comenté con la voz quebrada a punto de comenzar a llorar.

Jacob bufó, tomo mucho aire, miró hacia arriba y luego volvió a clavarme los ojos, ahora también los de el estaban todos rojos, esta conversación no llevaba a ningún lado y nos estaba lastimando demasiado, pero no comprendía porque lo estaba lastimando a él.

- Nessie cuando tu naciste las sanguijuelas esas querían matarte porque eras una amenaza, porque no había registro de nadie como tu, nunca se habían cruzado las razas de vampiros y humanos, al menos nunca con éxito. - me dijo tratando de explicarme algo que yo ya sabia.

- ¿Y eso qué? - le respondí aun mas nerviosa y enojada que antes.

- Que eras una amenaza potencial, pues... si los Vulturis se llegan a enterar de la imprimación van a querer matarte nuevamente. - me dijo con los ojos aun más rojos.

- No te entiendo. - realmente no le entendía, mi cabeza me daba tantas vueltas que no me podía concentrar en lo que me estaba diciendo, me perdía.

Volvió a tomar mucho aire.

- La imprimación tiene un motivo ¿Verdad? la de continuar el linaje, al menos esa es la teoría mas fehaciente que tenemos. - me dijo y asentí - ¿Crees que van a dejarte viva cuando se enteren de eso?

En ese momento fue donde caí, sabia que debía haber comprendido la cosa antes pero no lo había hecho, algo de mí se negaba a comprenderlo.

Levante los brazos y rodee su cuello con ellos, ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?. Mi primer impulso fue pensar que él tenía razón, pero luego pensé en mi familia, no podía dejarlos.

Emmett estaba acercándose, solté a Jacob.

- Disculpen si interrumpo. – dijo con una sonrisa picara.

- No tío. No interrumpes nada, de hecho ya he decidido que voy a hacer. – dije mientras tomaba a Jake de la mano.

- ¿Se irán?. – pregunto mi tío.

- No. No nos iremos, nos quedaremos aquí. – concluí con firmeza.

- Nessie. – dijo Jake casi sin voz.

- Lo siento. – susurré mirándolo a los ojos.

Comencé a caminar y tiré de Jacob que se había quedado paralizado. Mi tío ya había llegado a la casa cuando yo logré mover a Jacob. Me soltó la mano.

- No voy a volver a esa casa. – me dijo. – lo siento yo… quiero digerir el hecho de que te vas a inmolar. – dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

- ¡Jake! ¡Jacob! – grité. Pero él ya estaba muy lejos como para escucharme.

Decidí ir a su casa. Seguro que estaba allí.

Cuando llegué fui directo al garage, algo me decía que ahí lo iba a encontrar… y no me equivoque.

Estaba sentado frente a su auto, cuando entre levantó la mirada, me vio de arriba abajo, luego bajo la mirada sin decir ni una palabra.

- ¿Jake por qué te fuiste así?. – le pregunté tratando de que hablara o que reaccionara.

- ¿Qué supones que debería haber hecho? ¿No decir nada mientras vas a una muerte segura? ¿Poner buena cara y aparentar que estoy de acuerdo? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?. – me preguntó. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

- Jacob ¿Por qué no confías en mí?. – le pregunté indignada.

- Confío en ti, es en ellos en los que no confío, pueden matarte si creen que eres una amenaza para ellos, lo sabes. – las manos le temblaban más y más.

- ¿No puedes pensar que tengo un plan? ¿Qué tengo todo planeado?. – le dije confiada.

- ¿Lo tienes?. – preguntó poniendo cara de desconfianza.

- No, pero…. – comenzó a sacudirse aún más. Estaba a punto de enloquecer completamente y entrar en fase.

Pese a que mi padre y él mismo me habían dicho que me alejara ante esta situación, me acerqué y lo abracé.

- Jake por favor respira, cálmate, por favor cálmate. – dije mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza. Lentamente dejo de temblar, ahora sólo le temblaban las manos, se estaba calmando.

- ¡Abrázame de una vez! – le dije en tono simpático.

Me abrazó y en el instante en que sus manos tocaron mi cintura los temblores cesaron.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – me dijo mientras me alejaba de él.

- Porque no quería que perdieras los estribos. – me dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué te acercaste? ¡Podría haberte matado! – me preguntó angustiado.

- Eso me demuestra que no confías en mí. Pero yo si confío en ti, sé que nunca me harías daño. Si estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudieras lastimarme te darías cuenta del peligro y te calmarías. – le expliqué.

- No tiene sentido, pude haberte lastimado igual, aunque no quisiera.

- Pero no lo hiciste y eso es lo que quería demostrarte. Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien, nadie resultará herido, te lo juro, además tengo un don, y lo sabes, es imposible no adorarme. – le dije mientras lo abrazaba y comenzaba a reír.

- Nessie prométeme que no te pondrás más en peligro, que te mantendrás a salvo. Me dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

Tomé su mano.

- Te lo prometo, no haré nada peligroso.- le dije – Vamos. Tenemos que volver a la casa, tenemos que prepararnos.

- No, - me dijo y lo mire con mala cara ¿Todavía no confiaba en mi? - ve tu, yo primero debo ir a avisarles a Sam, Seth y Leah, ellos tienen que saberlo, tienen que estar preparados. - me contesto mirándome fijo.

- Jake, esto no va a ser un enfrentamiento, lo sabes ¿Verdad? - le pregunté un tanto nerviosa. Sabía como iban a reaccionar los lobos y no era exactamente la mejor forma de reaccionar.

- Si, lo sé, se que ustedes no quieren un enfrentamiento pero... es por si las dudas solo quiero ser precavido.

Asentí, lo abracé, me di vuelta y salí corriendo hacia mi casa.


	15. Tres dias

**Capítulo 14**

_**Tres días**_

Al llegar todos estaban hablando animadamente. Me acerqué a mi madre.

- Mamá dime que es lo que vio Alice.

Ella me tomo la mano y me llevo a la cocina de la casa, nos sentamos.

- Dime ¿Ellos esperan un enfrentamiento? ¿Qué es lo que están buscando? - le pregunte.

- No, no esperan un enfrentamiento, pero no te quepa duda que si ven algún movimiento extraño lucharan. Pero… ellos solo quieren saber que es lo que realmente paso y a partir de eso juzgar. – mi cara cuando dijo eso era de total horror, mi madre al verme bajo la vista y sonrió. – No tenemos nada de que preocuparnos, ellos nos atacaron y nosotros reaccionamos, estábamos en nuestro derecho. No vienen a pelear, no tenemos por que preocuparnos. – me dijo tomándome las manos.

- Si tú lo dices. – comente en voz baja.

- ¿Qué pasa? - me pregunto confundida. - ¿Qué es lo que te esta molestando?

- Es que... - dudé en seguir hablando, pero no podía seguir guardándome esa angustia. - Jake dice que es probable que si los Vulturis se enteran de la imprimación vuelvan a verme como una amenaza y quieran volver a matarme. - dije con la voz quebrada.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó aún más confundida. - No, no, no Renesmee ellos no te harán nada. - me dijo

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - le pregunte nerviosa. - siempre seguiré siendo una amenaza, un peligro. Todos estarían mejor sin mí. - dije llorando como loca.

Mi madre me abrazo.

- Estas diciendo estupideces hija. Nunca, nunca vuelvas a decir eso ¿Entiendes? Nadie estaría mejor sin ti. No dejaremos que nada te pase ni que nadie te haga daño porque todos en esta familia estamos felices de que estés aquí, estamos felices y orgullosos de lo que eres y de quien eres.

- Mamá ¿Puedes prometerme algo?. - le pregunté tratando de hacer caso omiso a lo que me había dicho.

- Lo que quieras, dime. - me respondió.

- Si algo llegara a pasarme...

- Hija... - dijo interrumpiéndome.

- Si algo llegara a pasarme - continué -, quiero que me prometas que no permitirás que Jacob reaccione, se que enloquecería y no quiero que le pase nada por mi culpa. Mamá prométeme que lo mantendrás vigilado y a salvo. - le implore histérica.

- Te lo prometo. No será fácil mantener a ese chico quieto - comento bromeando. Pero yo no estaba para bromas. -, pero lo haré.

- Gracias. - le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Jacob entro en la habitación, me pare y me acerqué a abrazarlo, me devolvió el abrazo con mucha fuerza. Mi madre salió de la habitación al instante, pasando por al lado de Jake tocándole el hombro.

- Jake ¿Tienes idea de cuando van a llegar? - le pregunté aun aferrada a él.

- En tres días. - contesto secamente.

Se me doblaron las piernas al escuchar eso. Jake me agarró de la cintura e impidió que me cayera.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien. - le dije mientras me levantaba en andas y me sentaba sobre la mesada de la cocina. - Soy un desastre, soy una cobarde. - le dije bromeando.

- Si yo hubiera vivido lo mismo que tu viviste a tu edad también tendría miedo, además... es tu parte humana la que esta reaccionando al peligro, es una reacción bastante normal. - me explicó.

- Entonces retiro lo dicho, - dije con firmeza. - mi parte humana es una cobarde. – comenté sonriendo.

Sonrió ampliamente, se acercó y me besó. Rodié su cintura con mis piernas y lo acerqué aún más a mi, abrazándolo, él me tomo de la cintura, luego sus manos subieron por mi espalda, me dio un escalofrío tan grande que creo que hasta me sacudí, me tomo del mentón y se alejó.

- Nessie… – dijo muy bajo.

- Lo sé… lo siento. – le dije poniéndome totalmente colorada.

- Esta bien, - dijo sonriendo. – mientras tu padre no me mate, esta bien.

Reí, y volví a besarlo.

Mi padre tosió detrás nuestro.

- Renesmee suelta a Jacob por favor. - me dijo por lo bajo.

Mi padre realmente me molesta cuando se pone así, no soporto que sea tan protector.

Me bajé de la mesada y salí de la habitación mirando a mi padre con muy mala cara.

- _Si te vuelves a acercar de ese modo a mi hija te arrancaré la cabeza Jacob Black. _– escuché decir a mi padre.

Los siguientes dos días fueron muy movidos, todos se paseaban por la casa preparándose para el encuentro.

Alice casi vivía en el claro, concentrándose, buscando tener una visión más clara de lo que iba a suceder, tratando de darnos algún tipo de ventaja.

Jasper la acompañaba constantemente, no la dejaba ni un segundo sola, siempre tomándola de la mano, esperando pacientemente, observándola con dedicación.

Emmett y Rosalie se la pasaban abrazados, Rosalie estaba muy nerviosa, ella había notado mi preocupación los días anteriores y había venido a hablarme. Yo como siempre, no había pensado y le había contado mi preocupación con todos los detalles.

En realidad creo que Emmett la abrazaba con la esperanza de mantenerla lejos de Jake, al menos si estaba lejos de él no podría matarlo.

Mi padre casi no salía del piano, pero no tocaba, solo se sentaba allí y miraba las teclas, con aire ausente, mi madre intentaba ser fuerte, ella no quería que yo me pusiera nerviosa, me había dicho que nada iba a pasar, pero con los Vulturis uno nunca sabe que es lo que realmente puede pasar.

Carlisle se pasaba horas leyendo y Esme cocinando, trataban de distraerse, de mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa.

Jacob se había instalado definitivamente en la casa, mi padre, cada vez que levantaba la vista del piano armaba un escándalo, ya que yo no soltaba a Jake ni un segundo, estaba siempre aferrada a él, como si él fuera una clase de apoyo, como si al soltarme de él me cayera… realmente, así era.

Los lobos también se habían instalado en el predio de nuestra casa, la rodeaban día y noche, noche y día, constantemente, haciendo guardia, relevándose mutuamente, entrando cada tanto a comer lo que Esme les preparaba. Al principio con desconfianza.

La única que no se acercaba a la casa era Leah, pese a los intentos de Jacob para hacerla entrar en razón seguía optando por no entrar, por quedarse afuera en el medio del frío, con hambre y con sueño.

- Vamos Leah, entra a la casa, duerme un poco, te va a hacer mal. - le dije.

- No Renesmee no me va a hacer mal, prefiero estar aquí, prefiero ser comida por un oso antes que dormir en esa casa - comentó -, sin ofender - agrego.

- Al menos déjame que te traiga comida, si quieres puedo probarla antes para que veas que no esta envenenada o algo por el estilo. - le dije bromeando.

- No gracias, enserio, no tengo hambre. - comento con firmeza.

Me da igual, si quiere morirse de hambre me de igual, es ella la que no confía en mi ni en mi familia. Debe ser horrible tener todo ese odio y ese resentimiento adentro.

- Leah ¿Puedes dejar de lado tu odio por una maldita vez y aceptar la ayuda de las personas que te rodean? - le dije enojada, estaba a punto de golpearla, tal vez así reaccionara -. Estoy cansada de que trates a mi familia y a mí como asesinos, no vamos a lastimarte, crees que cada vez que amanece nos juntamos a pensar "¿Qué haremos hoy para destruir la vida de Leah?" ¿Crees que todos hacen eso? No eres el centro de la vida de nadie mujer. - le dije sin pensar.

Leah bajo la mirada.

Me sobrepase, fui demasiado lejos esta vez, le había dicho eso porque sabia que le iba a doler, pero, había sonado mejor en mi cabeza, cuando escupí las palabras no me di cuenta del daño que le estaba causando.

- Ay, lo siento, lo siento, no quise decirlo, enserio, es que... me enloquece que no confíes, no te pido que confíes en mi familia si no quieres, sólo te pido que confíes en mí ¿Si? por una vez confía en mí. - le dije con voz de suplica.

- No Nessie, tienes razón, es que... aun me cuesta mucho trabajo esto ¿Sabes? - dijo con la voz quebrada. - Lo siento, se que eres una gran persona pero... me siento mas segura desconfiando de la gente, siendo así, como soy, de este modo nadie me puede volver a lastimar. - me confeso con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- Así no dejas que nadie te lastime... – repetí. - pero así tampoco dejas que nadie te haga feliz, no dejas que nadie vea la maravillosa persona que se esconde detrás de ese escudo de chica mala y resentida. Leah si no puedes confiar, nadie va a confiar en ti, si no puedes dejar que las personas te conozcan, nadie va a querer que lo conozcas. Al menos inténtalo, intenta ser feliz con lo que eres y con lo que tienes, intenta volver a ser esa chica divertida y graciosa que Jake me contó que eras. Se que esa persona no murió, se que esta ahí dentro de ti, pidiéndote a gritos que la dejes salir, pidiéndote a gritos que seas feliz, porque eso es lo que quieres, todos lo queremos, para nosotros mismos y para ti. – le expliqué con voz suave.

- Después de todo lo que te digo y todo lo que te hago ¿Cómo aun puedes ser tan buena conmigo y venir a aconsejarme y a hablarme? - me pregunto con voz sincera.

- Porque aunque tu no lo creas eres parte de mi familia, y yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi familia, porque aunque seas un tanto histérica - dije esto ultimo bromeando. -, siempre has estado allí cuando yo te he necesitado, y pues... ahora tu eres la que me necesita y quiero demostrarte que estoy aquí y que siempre lo estaré.

- Gracias. - dijo haciendo una leve sonrisa.

- Y ahora ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer? - le pregunté.

- No. - no podía creerlo había hablado para nada, había explayado mis sentimientos hacia ella y nada, aun seguía sin entender. - Es feo comer sola en la oscuridad - agrego - ¿crees que Esme me deje entrar? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Estará feliz si entras y comes - le dije.


	16. Culpa

**Capítulo 15**

_**Culpa**_

En la noche del segundo día todo se puso más caldeado, todos estaban demasiado susceptibles, incluso Jacob, no quería que me le acercara, no quería que estuviera cerca de él porque temía lastimarme.

El punto culminante fue cuando Jacob saliendo de la cocina se chocó con Rosalie, era casi imposible que ellos dos se chocaran, pero ambos estaban tan preocupados y tan absortos en sus propios pensamientos que no se pudieron fijar en nada.

- Lo siento Rosalie. - le dijo disculpándose.

- ¡Deberías de sentirlo maldito perro!. - le respondió enojada. - Estas poniendo a mi sobrina en peligro constantemente. Vas a lograr que la maten ¿Lo sabes?

Las manos de Jacob comenzaron a temblar.

¡Genial!, como si él necesitara algo más de culpa dentro de él.

- No es mi intención ponerla en peligro. - le respondió - Aunque si yo fuera el que debe defenderte a ti, muy seguramente dejaría que tus enemigos te encontraran. - trato de no perder el control pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Inténtalo perro, vamos a ver quien es el que gana. - le dijo poniéndose en posición de combate.

Jacob se encorvó.

_No Jacob por favor no, no lo hagas_. pensé

Emmett se acerco a mi tía y la agarro de la cintura.

- Basta Rosalie - le dijo con voz suave -, basta, cálmate.

- Suéltame. - le dijo nerviosa tratando se zafarse de el, cosa que le resulto imposible.

- Jacob, hombre, cálmate. - le dijo Sam acercándose.

- Jake tranquilízate. - le dije histérica

Comencé a acercarme a él, Sam me agarró del brazo, me zafé de él y seguí caminando. Me pare delante de Jake y puse mi mano sobre su mejilla: _"Cálamele, por favor cálmate"_

Cayó sentado al piso.

Me agaché delante de él

- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunté

- No. – me respondió secamente

- Emmett llévate ya a Rosalie de aquí. - dijo Carlisle un tanto nervioso.

Emmett asintió y se llevo arrastrando a Rosalie fuera de la casa, ella aún luchaba por soltarse.

Abracé a Jacob.

- Ya esta, cálmate. Todos estamos nerviosos Jake, cálmate, no te culpes mas por favor, deja de culparte. - le dije comenzando a llorar.

- Esto se nos esta saliendo de las manos – dijo Sam con voz pausada –, debemos calmarnos, todos nosotros nos quedaremos afuera y nos encontraremos en el claro, mientras mas lejos y menos presionados estemos mejor. – concluyó. – No queremos que nadie salga herido aquí.

Todos los lobos lo siguieron, Jake me soltó, se paró y los siguió.

- ¿Donde vas? – le pregunté.

- Con ellos, Sam tiene razón, hace un minuto casi me enfrento a tu tía. No quiero enloquecer nuevamente. – me dijo tiste. – No quiero lastimarte.

- No lo harás, por favor, quédate, necesito que estés conmigo. – le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

- Jacob, ella tiene razón no la lastimaras. - le dijo Alice.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? no puedes verme, ni a mi ni a ella. - le respondió. Estoy segura de que creía que lo estaba tratando de engañar.

- No, no los vi, pero no hace falta verlos, enserio, te conozco, te conocemos y se que no le vas a hacer daño. - repuso Alice con voz calma.

Tomé su mano y lo arrastre hacia afuera.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a mi casa, cuando entramos lo agarre aun más fuerte de la mano y lo lleve a mi habitación.

En el momento en el que entramos me di vuelta y comencé a besarlo, sabía lo que quería y sabia lo que iba a hacer para conseguirlo. Lo abrace y comencé a caminar hacia la cama. Puso sus manos sobre mi cintura, nuevamente me dieron escalofríos, seguí caminando hasta que llegamos al borde de ésta.

De golpe se dio vuelta y se sentó en la cama, me sentó sobre sus rodillas.

Yo continuaba besándolo, ya casi sin restos de aire en mis pulmones.

- Nessie detente. - me dijo con la voz agitada.

- No - dije mientras volvía a besarlo. -. Esta puede ser la última vez que estemos juntos. - dije y volví a besarlo, baje mis manos y comencé a subir su remera.

- Renesmee basta. - me dijo agarrando mis manos. - Tienes razón esta podría ser la última vez que estemos juntos y no quiero arruinarla. - me miro a los ojos, estaban mas oscuros que de costumbre.

- Yo no llamaría a eso arruinar la noche. - le respondí soltándole las manos y enredando las mías sobre su pelo.

- Nessie, uno de los motivos por los que eres una amenaza es por esto, no quiero darles mas razones. - su voz sonaba quebrada.

Me senté sobre la cama, me apoye contra la pared y cruce los brazos.

- ¡Oh! No. Por favor, no te enojes. - me dijo con la voz intensamente desgarrada.

- ¿Cómo quieres que este Jacob? Me estas rechazando sabiendo que tal vez esta sea la última vez que estemos juntos. - le dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y de rabia.

Se sentó junto a mi y me beso el hombro, me corrí, no quería que me tocara, me dolía que lo hiciera, me había herido demasiado.

- Es por tu bien, no quiero que te hagan nada.

- No metas a los Vulturis en esto ¿De acuerdo? - le dije. ¿Acaso yo estaba defendiendo a los Vulturis? ¿Me había vuelto loca? - Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto, es solo una de tus tantas excusas Jacob. Cada vez que las cosas comienzan a salirse de control te alejas, diciendo que es por mi padre, porque no es el momento, o el lugar o que no estoy lista. ¡Ya me canse! – comente enojada y luego comencé a llorar. - Pensé que era verdad, que solo querías protegerme pero ahora me doy cuenta que siempre han sido excusas.

- No puedo creer que pienses eso de mí. – dijo indignado. - ¿Por qué crees que estoy contigo si eso es cierto? Nessie tú me hielas la sangre y a la vez haces que arda, haces que mi corazón lata arrítmicamente cada vez que estas cerca mío, tú haces que mi vida tenga sentido pequeña. - me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, luego me tomo de la cintura y volvió a sentarme sobre él, agarró mi mentón con suavidad y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. - ¿Realmente crees que podría mentir o poner excusas para no estar contigo? - miro hacia abajo y sonrió. – Sólo mírate… sinceramente no se como es que me he logrado controlarme hasta el momento.

- Entonces no te controles más Jake, por favor - le dije suplicándole.

Respiro hondo

- Lo siento amor, no, al menos hoy no. - me dijo en un susurro.

No había manera de ganarle, ya había tomado una decisión y no iba a cambiar de parecer, es demasiado obstinado cuando quiere y no me va a dejar salirme con la mía.

Respire hondo y tome mucho aire.

Jacob me abrazó y sinceramente me duele que lo haga, porque comienzo a pensar, esta puede ser la última vez, puede que sea la última vez que este cerca de él y no quiero, no puedo soportarlo, comencé a llorar antes de poder darme cuenta.

- Ya Nessie, ya, tranquila. – me dice con voz de arrullo mientras me abraza.

- Te amo, nunca lo olvides. - le dije mientras trataba de dejar de llorar.

- ¿Qué? – me pregunto confundido. - ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¿Nunca lo olvides? – le respondí mientras me alejo de él y lo miro a los ojos. Era imposible que no me hubiera escuchado.

- No, antes. - siguió con voz confundida.

- Emmm ¿Te amo? - ahora yo era la confundida.

Sonrío y me beso, mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas, no podía comprender su reacción, era... extraña, parecía sorprendido.

- ¿Qué tienes Jacob? - me aleje de él porque sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarme.

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen, esta es la primera vez que dices que me amas. - me respondió sonriente.

- Mentira. - le dije con el seño fruncido. - Siempre te lo digo.

- "Yo también" no es lo mismo que un "Te amo" con todas sus letras. - dijo y me agarró del mentón, sus labio chocan con los míos muy suavemente.

- Entonces en este momento voy a compensarte por todas las veces que no te lo dije. – respondí en un susurro. – Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo….


	17. Promesa

**Capítulo 16**

_**Promesa**_

Luego de unos minutos me quedé dormida, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, aunque quería.

Me desperté gracias al sonido de los pájaros del bosque.

Jacob seguía ahí, sentado, no se había movido en toda la noche, estaba en la misma posición, con la mirada fija, mirado nada.

Me levante y ni siquiera me registró.

- Jacob, ¿Estas bien? – le pregunté preocupada.

- Si. – me contestó al instante. – No quería despertarte. Me encanta verte dormir, me transmites paz. – me dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello. – Además, me gusta ver tus sueños. – comento con voz burlona.

- ¡Jacob Black no husmees en mis sueños! – le dije bromeando.

- ¿Qué puede haber en ellos? – me preguntó.

- No lo sé, algo que no quiero que sepas. – le respondí continuando con la broma.

- No hay nada de ti que yo no sepa, eres la persona más transparente que conozco y también la más sincera. - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Y ademásnadie me conoce como tu. - le respondí.

Me beso suavemente luego agrego: - Vamos, debemos irnos.

Asentí.

Comenzamos a caminar lentamente, no teníamos mucho apuro, era temprano, pero queríamos llegar antes que los demás y prepararnos.

No sabía de qué forma iba a reaccionar al llegar allí, no sabía como reaccionaría yo, ni como Jake reaccionaría.

Llegamos al claro y nos quedamos allí parados, por mi mente pasaba una y otra y otra vez mi sueño, cada movimiento, cada gesto, podía sentir el dolor de mi padre, de mi madre, de Esme, de Jacob…

- Jacob. – le dije y di un paso hacia delante para ponerme frente a él. Me tomó de las manos y me miró fijo. – Quiero que me prometas algo, que no entrarás en fase.

- Nessie yo… - comenzó a decir, pero yo puse un dedo sobre su boca para callarlo.

- No vamos a pelear, no vas a pelear, no quiero que nadie te lastime, me moriría si algo te llegara a pasar Jacob. – le dije al borde de las lagrimas.

Me abrazó, apoyé mi frente contra su pecho.

- Podría decir lo mismo. – comentó bajo.

- Lo sé. – le dije. – Pero por favor, - agregue levantando la mirada. – por favor, no lo hagas.

Respiro muy profundo, pero antes de que pudiera contestar comenzamos a escuchar pasos, todos eran pasos humanos, los lobos aún no se habían transformado.

- Promételo. – le dije cortante.

- Lo prometo. – dijo bajo.

La primera en llegar fue mi madre, ella corrió a abrazarme.

- ¿Estas bien? – me preguntó.

- Si. – le respondí al instante.

- ¿Debo usar mi escudo? – preguntó mirando fugazmente a Jake.

- No – dijimos a unísono.

Sonrió aliviada.

- Alice dice que llegarán en unos minutos. Nosotros no peleremos y ellos tampoco – miró a Jacob. -, deben estar tranquilos.

- ¿Qué pasa si atacan? – le preguntó con voz cortante y la mirada fría.

- Si algo sale mal, llévate a Nessie lejos de aquí…

- Mamá ¡No! No puedo hacer eso…

- Harás eso Renesmee, es una orden, no voy a dejar que nada te pase. – Supe que si ella hubiera podido llorar lo estaría haciendo, ya que su voz sonó quebrada.

Lentamente todos fueron llegando y comenzaron a ubicarse en su sitio, supongo que alguien se los había indicado de antemano porque estaban puestos en lugares estratégicos.

Emmett, Sam, Jasper, Quil y mi padre delante, en la misma línea, pero un poco más hacia la derecha se encontraba mi abuelo.

Detrás de ellos se acomodaron mi madre, Leah, Rosalie y Alice.

En la tercera fila estábamos Esme, Jacob y yo, creo que nostras dos éramos lo que había que proteger. Detrás nuestro estaban Jared, Embry, Seth y Paúl, cerca de ellos los demás lobos de la manada.

- Ya vienen. – escuché a Alice decir en voz calma. – Todo desaparece ya.

Esa última frase no me gustó, sé que cuando los lobos o incluso yo nos cruzamos en las visiones de mi tía estas desaparecen, pero… creo que por esta vez eligió mal las palabras que utilizó, y eso… me hizo sentir insegura.

Jacob me agarro la mano, yo estaba temblando, mi corazón latía muy rápido, demasiado rápido.

- Te amo. – le dije bajo.

Lo miré de reojo y vi una sonrisa en su rostro. Mi padre se dio vuelta y me miró fijo.

No era momento para una escena de padre celoso y protector, no ahora.

Detrás de los árboles apareció Aro y su escudo, estaban acompañados de Marco, Demettri y cuatro vampiros más a los que nunca había visto. Eran dos hombres y dos mujeres. Uno de los hombres era: muy alto, de cabello castaño, tenía facciones duras y grandes músculos, cuando salió de entre los árboles sonrió despectivamente y sus dienten centellaron, eran demasiado blancos. El otro hombre era un poco más bajo pero igualmente muy alto, tenía el cabello negro, no tenía tanta contextura física como el otro, pero supuse que no la necesitaba. Las dos mujeres parecían hermanas y muy probablemente lo eran, ambas eran rubias y llevaban el pelo largo y lacio hasta la cintura, eran casi de la misma estatura y delgadas.

- Veo que han venido muy bien acompañados Carlisle. - le dijo Aro mirándolo fijo.

- Pues... - mi abuelo dudo.

- Somos precavidos. - continuo mi padre.

- Esta muy bien. - le respondió por lo bajo. - Edward siempre es un placer verte, lo digo igual por ti Carlisle y por toda tu... familia.

- Gracias Aro. - dijo. - Para nosotros también, pero es lamentable que siempre nos veamos en estas situaciones. - agrego Carlisle.

- Así es, es lamentable... Pero que modales los míos - comento con una sonrisa. - nosotros conocemos a los tuyos pero ustedes no conocen a los nuestros, es una falta de respeto no presentarles a quienes nos acompañan. Ellos son nuestra nueva guardia: Sean, - señalo al hombre más alto. - Devon, Aixa y Amira. - no se cual era cual, ya que ninguna de las dos se movió cuando se dijeron sus nombres. – Ahora… vamos a lo que nos trajo aquí, la muerte de nuestros queridísimos Cayo, Jane y Alec. ¿Qué pueden decirnos al respecto? – espectó Aro.

- Puedo mostrarte lo que pasó, yo mismo luché contra ellos. – dijo mi padre.

- Por supuesto, claro, ven Edward. – respondió Aro.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar y se detuvieron en el centro del claro.

Aro tomó las manos de mi padre.

La espera fue tortuosa, no pasaron mas de unos segundos hasta que se separaron pero para mi fueron días.

Yo seguía tomada de la mano de Jake, pero aun así temblando cada vez más y más.

- Es fue muy… interesante Edward, gracias – dijo Aro con voz solemne. -. Muy informativo de hecho - repuso con una gran sonrisa. -, me intereso lo de la imprimación ¿Verdad? ¿No me equivoco? - continuo sonriendo. Jacob me agarró de la cintura y me corrió unos centímetros detrás de él. -. Me gustaría saber más, pero desde la fuente... Nessie ¿Podrías venir? - me preguntó.

Las manos de Jacob comenzaron a temblar y detrás mío Seth gruño.

- Renesmee. - respondí corrigiéndolo tratando de sonar segura.

- Lo siento, Renesmee, me interesa, nos interesa mucho este tema. No te haremos nada. - dijo mientras seguía sonriendo.


	18. AVISO!

Hola

¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien.

Subo esta nota para avisarles que estamos llegando al final de la historia… solo faltan 2 capítulos!!!

El Sabado subo el Capítulo 17…


	19. Veredicto

**Capítulo 17**

_**Veredicto**_

No me moví ni un centímetro, estaba completamente petrificada.

- Renesmee, no les vamos a hacer nada, confía en mi palabra, si tuviera algún plan tu padre sería el primero en darse cuenta ¿Verdad? – repuso manteniendo su sonrisa.

En cierta forma él tenía razón. Solté la mano de Jacob y di dos pasos, él me detuvo agarrándome del brazo suavemente.

- No lo hagas. - me suplico.

Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla "_Confía en mi._" le dije. Realmente no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto pero, tenía que hacerlo.

Le costo pero, logró soltarme.

Comencé a caminar. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino sentí unos pasos detrás mío, me di vuelta, era Jacob, mi padre apareció a mi lado en ese instante.

- Me lo prometiste. - le dije decepcionado mirando al lobo que estaba frente a mi.

- Y tú me prometiste no hacer nada peligroso. - dijo mi padre con un tono muy parecido al de Jacob.

Pose mi mirada en Jake y luego me di vuelta, continué caminando, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos daría el brazo a torcer, él no se iban a alejar y yo no iba a retroceder.

Me detuve justo delante de Aro. Mi corazón latía ruidosamente y la respiración se me entrecortaba.

- Has crecido mucho Renesmee, ya eres una hermosa mujer. - dijo mientras seguía sonriendo.

- Gracias. - respondí tratando de ser amable y sin que se notaran mis nervios, cosa que era imposible.

- ¿Puedo? - pregunto extendiendo las manos.

Asentí, pero no tomé sus manos, en cambio acerque la mía a su cara, tal vez de esa forma iba a poder controlar más la situación.

Mantuve mi mente centrada. Sólo pensé en lo que quería que viera. Lo bueno que era Jacob conmigo, lo amables que eran los lobos con todos nosotros y lo fácil que era la convivencia con ellos, la sonrisa de Jake, sus ojos. Solo pensé en ello, lo otro… lo traté de eliminar de mi mente.

Abrí los ojos asustada. No sabía bien si se había limitado a ver lo que le había mostrado o había ido más allá. No sabía como iba a reaccionar. ¿Me mataría ahí mismo? O ¿Haría todo un discurso sobre lo peligrosa que era? Y lo conveniente que resultaba destruirme antes de que me volviera una amenaza aún mayor.

- Es increíble. – dijo Aro. – Es parecido a las relaciones de los vampiros pero… más fuerte, más vinculante, es totalmente dependiente. – comentó asombrado.

Asentí con miedo.

Aro sonrió ante la situación y ante mi reacción.

- No temas muchacha. No les haremos nada, a ninguno de los dos. – comentó mirando a Jacob, su voz parecía muy sincera. – Por el momento no son peligrosos Renesmee, amar no es algo que castiguemos. – repuso y respire aliviada. Mi plan había funcionado por el momento. Aro no había ido más allá de lo que le quise mostrar.

- Gracias. – respondió mi padre con voz calma.

- Pero… - agregó, su voz se torno oscura. Di unos pasos hacía atrás y se me cortó la respiración mientras que en mi cabeza una vocecita gritaba _"¡Corre!"_ – queremos estar al tanto de todo lo que hagas y de todas las decisiones que tomes con respecto a… - miro a Jake. – él.

Jacob gruño por lo bajo.

Me di vuelta y lo miré con mala cara. ¿Qué es lo que esperaba que me dijeran? Al menos no me habían matado en ese instante. Me habían dado otra oportunidad.

- Cálmate muchacho. – dijo Devon, uno de los Vulturis, en tono duro, su voz era grave y profunda, infundaba bastante miedo si me preguntan.

- Cálmate. – repitió mi padre por lo bajo.

- Lo haré Aro no tienen que preocuparse, no haré ni permitiré que nada ni nadie ponga en evidencia su… nuestro secreto.

- Eso espero. No nos gustaría darnos cuenta que cometimos un error al darte esa oportunidad cunado eras una niña. - dijo con voz profunda.

Jake volvió a gruñir y dio unos pasos hacia adelante hasta quedar al lado mío, a unos centímetros de Aro. Demettri y las hermanas corrieron, rápidamente se pusieron detrás del escudo del vampiro.

La situación se volvió aún más tensa cuando sentí que los lobos comenzaban a acercarse.

Una de las hermanas se adelanto un paso y en cuanto lo hizo deje de escuchar los pasos de los lobos.

Me di vuelta rápidamente para ver que estaba pasando. Estaban quietos, todos ellos, como estatuas.

- Tranquila. – me dijo mi padre. – están paralizados, Aixa puede paralizar a quienes se encuentran cerca de ella. – comencé a preocuparme, más de lo que ya estaba, y mis manos comenzaron a temblar, si podían hacer eso quería decir que podían matarnos sin siquiera pelear. – No les van a hacer nada. – comentó luego.

- Déjalos. – le dije a la vampira. Trataba de sonar fuerte aunque me moría de miedo. La mujer era mucho más intimidante de lo que me había parecido al principio, sus ojos estaban clavados en mí y su rostro severo me daba pánico. – No van a atacarlos, - dije con un hilo de voz – sólo me están cuidando…

Ninguno de los lobos se movió, seguían bajo su poder.

- Aro, no fui, ni soy, ni seré una amenaza. Ni yo ni Jacob permitiremos que el secreto sea descubierto. – dije siendo muy sincera.

- Puedes engendrar un monstruo Renesmee ¿Lo sabes? – replicó Marco con voz calma. – Podría ser muy peligroso, no sólo para nosotros, si no para ti misma.

- Podría, pero no pasara, – ahora estaba completamente segura, no iba a dar el brazo a torcer con respecto a esto. – yo era un monstruo y ahora me han llamado "joven hermosa" – dije con confianza, pero tratando de que mi voz no sonara burlona.

- Es verdad, al principio pensamos que eras una amenaza, pero nos demostraste lo contrario con tu actitud en estos años. Espero que sigas así, espero que… Jacob siga así y que lo que sea que decidan hacer no nos haga cambiar el concepto que tenemos de ti. – dijo Aro con voz solemne.

- Así será. – respondió mi padre antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca.

- Aixa. – dijo Marco.

Al instante Jacob estaba nuevamente a mi lado, mirándome.


	20. Confianza

**Aquí estamos!  
Llegó el final de "Nocturna"  
Espero que les haya gustado...**

**Quiero darles las gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews y a los que han agregado mi fick a favoritos, enserio Muchas Gracias!**

** Pau Ruby Malfoy....**

* * *

_**Confianza**_

- Jacob me gustaría hablar contigo ¿Puedes? – dijo Aro.

Jake asintió y camino hacia los árboles. Al segundo volvió, había salido de fase y ahora caminaba hacia nosotros.

Cuando llegó se puso a mi lado y me tomó la mano.

- Aquí estoy. – dijo con voz cortante.

- Tengo unas preguntas para ti. – dijo Aro. – y me gustaría que me respondas sinceramente. – agregó. Jake asintió. - ¿La amas? – le preguntó mirándome.

- Más de lo que puedes imaginar. – respondió y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿Estás dispuesto a morir por ella? – preguntó. En ese momento comencé a temblar y tomé aún más fuerte la mano de Jake. - No voy a matarlo Renesmee. – dijo Aro tranquilizándome. De igual manera seguía teniendo miedo y temblando. - Responde ¿Estarías dispuesto a morir por ella?

- Si. – contestó Jacob secamente. Conozco a Jacob de lo que él mismo se conoce, más de lo que él cree y sé que estaba tratando de parecer confiado, pero no lo estaba.

Aro sonrió y luego continuó: - Y… ¿Estarías dispuesto a vivir para siempre por Renesmee? ¿Estarías dispuesto a ver morir a todos los que te rodean, a todos tus amigos, a toda tu familia sólo por ella? – preguntó y lo miró fijamente.

Hasta este momento no había pensado en ello, Jake me había prometido que se quedaría siempre conmigo, pero nunca antes había pensado en lo que él iba a perder si eso ocurría.

Creo que él tampoco lo había pensado y si lo había hecho no me lo había dicho para no ponerme nerviosa.

El respiro profundo, cerró los ojos y luego volvió a abrirlos y miró al vampiro.

- Si. – respondió con un hilo de voz. Su respuesta no sonó muy convincente. Al darse cuenta se aclaró la garganta y agregó: - Si, estaría y estoy dispuesto. Sé que me dolerá y que será difícil pero… ningún dolor puede ser peor que el que sentiría si Nessie se alejara de mi, nada podría ser peor que el dolor de saber que la estoy lastimando. – su discurso casi me hace ponerme a llorar como loca, todos esos sentimientos estaban dentro de él y nunca me los había dicho, nunca me había dado cuenta.

- Eso es increíble. – dijo Marco.

- Lo es. – comentó Aro.

- No, no lo es. – respondió Jacob con una gran sonrisa. – Simplemente la amo y estaría dispuesto a todo por ella, ¿No lo estarían ustedes? – yo no dejaba de mirarla atónita, mi corazón latía muy rápido, su sonido retumbaba en mis oídos.

- Tienes razón, uno es capaz de todo por la mujer que ama. - dijo Aro con una gran sonrisa.

Jacob asintió.

- Renesmee. - me dijo Aro y me miro fijamente. - Demuéstranos que eres digna de nuestra confianza, demuéstranos que son - dijo subrayando la palabra. - dignos de nuestra confianza.

Yo no sabía que pensar, que decir, que hacer. ¿Qué querían decirme con eso?

- Lo harán. - respondió mi padre.

Aro lo miro y asintió una vez.

- Los estaremos vigilando, y no es una amenaza, los dejaremos y confiaremos en ustedes una vez más, no nos decepcionen.

- No lo haremos. - dije con un hilo de voz.

Dicho esto Aro y Marco se dieron vuelta y comenzaron a alejarse seguidos de su guardia. Aro se volvió y miro a mi abuelo.

- Lamento que siempre nos veamos en estas circunstancias Carlisle, siempre es un placer verte.

- Igualmente. - respondió cortésmente.

Luego, volvió a girar y continuo su camino.

No me moví hasta que no logre escucharlos más. Se habían marchado, de verdad se habían marchado, nos habían perdonado.

Sentí los brazos de Jacob rodeándome pero estaba demasiado sorprendida por la situación como para reaccionar.

- ¡Nessie! - escuché la voz de Jake lejos, aún no salía de mi asombro. - ¡Nessie amor! ¡Reacciona! - me dijo Jacob.

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de despejarme.

- Se fueron. - le dije con voz de ultratumba sin poder creer lo que decía.

- Si Ness se fueron. - me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Abracé a Jacob con todas mis fuerzas. No podía creer que realmente se había terminado, que realmente se habían ido.

Todos se acercaron a mí y comenzaron a abrazarme, yo aún estaba en shock y no reaccionaba ante casi nada de lo que me decían.

El único que seguí parado en el mismo lugar y sin sonreír era mi padre, me acerqué a él.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunté buscando su mirada, ni siquiera me estaba viendo, tenía los ojos clavados en un punto lejano.

- Si. – me respondió secamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – continué. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿No confías en tus propias palabras? – esto me estaba asustando, no entendía porque mi padre estaba así, porque me había respondido de esa manera.

- No, no es eso – me dijo sonriendo por fin. -, hija no es eso, sabes que confío en ti, es que…

- No confías en Jacob. – dije concluyendo su frase con angustia.

- Déjame terminar mi pensamiento – me dijo aparentando estar enojado. -. Lo que pasa es que ahora nada te impedirá estar con Jacob, estar – dijo subrayando la última palabra. – con Jacob y… alejarte de nosotros.

Me reí estruendosamente.

- Papá nunca me voy a alejar de ustedes, nunca, son mi familia. – le respondí.

- Ahora él es tu familia. – me corrigió.

- Lo es, pero ustedes también lo son y no van a librarse de mí tan fácilmente. – le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

En la noche estaba agotada, me duché y me fui a mi habitación, no podía dejar de repasar lo sucedido esa tarde.

Me acosté tratando de descansar un poco, la casa estaba muy silenciosa, mis padres deberían estar aún en lo de mis abuelos.

De pronto una mano ardiente pasó por mi mejilla.

- Jake. – dije en susurro mientras me corría para dejarle espacio.

- Lo siento, no quería despertarte. – me dijo cuando se acostó al mi lado.

- No lo hiciste, estaba despierta. – le respondí. El me abrazó.

- Pues duerme entonces, debes estar muy cansada. Anoche dormiste mal. – comentó.

- Yo dormí mal, ¿Y tú? Ayer no dormiste. – dije la frase y me quedé pensando. – A decir verdad, Jacob ¿Hace cuanto que no duermes? – le pregunte intrigada.

- Cuatro días. – respondió con voz neutral, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¡Cuatro días! – dije levantándome para poder mirarlo. - ¿Estas loco? ¿Cómo aún no has caído rendido?

- Tenía muchos motivos para estar alerta. – continuó, acariciando mi cabello.

Baje la mirada, me sentía terriblemente culpable, había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse despierto mientras yo dormía placidamente.

- Lo siento. – dije en voz baja.

- No lo sientas. Yo quise hacerlo, tu no me obligaste. Ahora si, recuéstate y duerme Ness, prometo que me dormiré.

Sonreí, me recosté y puse mi mano en su mejilla.

Estaba totalmente relajada, lo notaba en mis músculos, eso hizo que me pudiera dormir más rápido.

No sé en que momento comencé a soñar.

Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la casa de mis abuelos con una bebe en mis brazos, no me sorprendí por muy raro que me pareció la escena.

Sabía que era una niña, eso fue lo más extraño, estaba sosteniéndola con cuidado, la miraba totalmente embobada, era hermosa, no podía dejar de observarla.

Sentí a Jacob cerca mío, se sentó a mi lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo esta Sara? – me preguntó mirando al bebe.

- Bien. – le respondí. – Por fin se durmió. – agregué bromeando. El acerco su mano a la de la niña y la tomó con mucha delicadeza y sonrió. En ese momento me sentí feliz, sólo de verlo sonreír.

Fue allí que desperté, mi mano seguía en el rostro de Jacob, este parpadeo al segundo en que corrí mi mano, se despertó y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Eso fue un sueño tuyo? – preguntó asombrado. – Fue muy real.

- Lo sé. – respondí.

- Dije Sara. – comentó incrédulo mientras se sentaba, nos quedamos mirándonos un rato.

- Lo sé. – respondí. Me miró y supe lo se estaba pensando _"Deja ya de decir: Lo sé" _– Ese… siempre quise ponerle ese nombre a… nuestra hija. – le dije y no pude evitar sonreír al recordar el sueño.

- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó.

- Porque ese era el nombre de tu madre y... porque sé que te pondría muy feliz, a ti y a Billy. – dije en voz suave.

Sonrió y empezó a besarme, sus manos comenzaron a bajar por mi espalda.

- Mis padres. – logré decir mientras me acomodaba sobre la cama y comenzaba a subir su remera, tratando de mantener la poca cordura que me quedaba.

- Están en lo de tus abuelos – respondió. – no van a volver, y… - rió. – en la mañana podemos pedirle a tu madre que use el escudo…

**Fin…**


End file.
